


Nightfall's Melody

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Series: Sonata Series [1]
Category: Glee, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's father passed away after his heart attack, so Kurt goes to live with his Uncle Charlie in Forks, WA. What will Kurt do when he finds that his world of music is invaded by vampires? Why fall in love of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Warning: M/M Slash  
> Chapter: Preface  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or Twilight  
> Spoiler: Glee episode - Grilled Cheesus
> 
> Summary: Kurt’s father passed away after his heart attack, leaving Kurt alone. None of Kurt’s relatives wanted anything to do with Kurt so he moved in with his Uncle Charlie, his Mother’s brother. His life is then turned even more so on its head when he meets the Cullens, Edward Cullen to be exact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kurt's father passed away after his heart attack, leaving Kurt alone. None of Kurt's relatives wanted anything to do with Kurt so he moved in with his Uncle Charlie, his Mother's brother. His life is then turned even more so on its head when he meets the Cullen's, Edward Cullen to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall's Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M Slash  
> Chapter: Preface  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or Twilight  
> Spoiler: Glee episode - Grilled Cheesus

The moment I saw Mr. Schue's face after he called me out of French class I knew something was terribly wrong. I knew that my life was about to be turned on its head. I can’t say for sure exactly how I knew, all I can say that there was feeling, and my gut clenching just as it had when my mother passed. When I later explained it to my dad in only the way an eight year could, I said ‘the sound sang it to me in a melody, the wind told me something was wrong, to be strong,’ to brace myself. At the moment I didn’t feel braced in the least.

They took me to the hospital, said my dad had a heart attack, and the feeling in my gut clenched further. That feeling twisted tighter as every nurse, doctor, and even candy stripper passed me as I stood in the hallway. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury sat behind me, chewing their nails and staring at their hands, neither talking. With every sounding footstep I heard a melody of despair, with an almost haunting harmony. It sent chills down my spine.

I couldn't take it, the standing. So I sat down but only for a minute before standing and pacing the hallway, Mr. Schue following my lead, Ms. Pillsbury remaining seated. I didn’t cry, I couldn’t cry, there were no tears. The wind’s songs were the only thing I heard, even as my teacher and counselor tried several times to gain my attention.

I was seated once more when the doctor finally approached us. I stood, "where is he?" I asked. "Is he dead?" I need to know, he had to lay it out for me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, your father passed away. When he had his heart attack it was brought on by an arrhythmia, which caused him to lose consciousness. He hit his head. . . There wasn't anything else we could have done." The doctor said his voice calm and filled with sorrow. He used words, doctor words that I had no understanding of. He strung them together as I listened but didn’t hear. Finnally he said it, he said, “your father is dead,” the blunt statement that changed my world, for the second time in my life. Dead. Dead. Dead.

I couldn't breathe. The knot in my stomach moved to my chest and twisted, constricting air flow. My world had began to spin, and I had no idea when it would stop. Is this what dying feels like?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: So I added a few things, and edited it to the best of my ability. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Initial Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall's Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M Slash  
> Chapter: (1) Initial Glimpse  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight  
> Spoiler: Glee second season episodes - Grill Cheesus and Duets, chapter one Twilight.  
> Author: WWSE

**“talking”**

**_“singing”_ **

**~Nightfall’s Melody: (1) Initial Glimpse~**

The days passed Kurt in a haze. He couldn't believe that his father was gone - gone and never coming back. Never going to yell at him, never going to smile at him, never ask him to work, never going to spend another Friday night eating dinner with him.

Two days after his father's passing was the funeral. It was simple and many people had come to pay their respects. The Glee club had sung a song as they lowered his father into the ground, though he could not bring himself to even remember what it was they had sung. And he only heard one man spit a slur at him about his sexuality, though there may have been more.

Afterwards Carole had then taken him home, made sure he ate, and kept Finn from hovering too much. The very next day an attorney had contacted him for a meeting; Carole had taken him to the office and sat as the man had explained what would happen.

Kurt was going to go live with his Uncle, his mother's younger brother, Charlie Swan. He had only met the man a couple of times over the years, but he was one of the only family members he had that did not care about his sexuality. So that was a plus—the problem being that Charlie lived in Forks, Washington. A town even smaller then Lima, and much more secluded. Kurt also learned that his house and his dad's business would be sold off, the money placed into Kurt's trust fund; an account that he couldn't access till college or at the age of 21. His baby—the SUV—wasn't in his name or even his father's name, but rather the shops, so that would be sold along with the garage. He was told to go home and pack all his belongings, choose what he wanted to keep, and give away the rest to charity to clear out his house, his deadline being three days to complete said task. His father's savings and checking account was his to use immediately, and surprisingly they had been better off than expected. Carole was his temporary guardian for the remainder of his stay, till the moment he stepped onto the plane in six days.

Over the three days he had emptied out his home. He packed up his room first, keeping everything. Next was the kitchen, choosing only to keep his mother's china, the three cast iron pots that had also been his grandmother Swan's, along with his coffee/cappuccino maker. The dining room he decided to give as a whole to goodwill.

Moving onto the living room he decided to keep his father's couch and his mother's baby grand, and in his father's room he kept all the homemade quilts, his mother's hand mirror, her jewelry box, a couple of his father's shirts, one of Burt's favorite hats, his glasses and books.

Next he traveled throughout the house placing the pictures on the walls and tables into a box. The last room was the garage, and from there he took all of the tool boxes and equipment meant for the maintenance of vehicles. The rest was then packed up and shipped off to goodwill. Carole had helped him get a moving company to move the storage box to Forks for his uncle to unload.

The days following were of goodbyes, sad and tearful. In the choir room he watched with a small smile as his friends played around and fought over who would get the solo at sectionals and Kurt for once was not in the running. On the last day just before he was going to be picked up to be taken to the airport was when they finally said goodbye.

Mr. Schue came in, late as usual, clapping his hands together, "okay everyone, as we all know one of our own will be leaving us today." Mr. Schue looked at the sad boy sitting in the back row, "Kurt we will miss you, and you shall always be a part of this Glee club, we will always be here as a family for you." He paused looking directly into Kurt's eyes. "The group wanted to say goodbye, and wish you well in this time of sorrow. Just know that we will always love you. Now let's get to the auditorium."

The theater was dark, Kurt sitting in the best seat in the house, at the director's chair, Mr. Schue right beside him. A spotlight light up the center stage as Finn stepped forward into it, the music starting. His voice echoing throughout the theater,  _"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slowly, and each road leads you where you want to go. And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."_

He stepped back as his verse ended, the stage lit up, everyone sitting in a semicircle on stools.

" _And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,"_ Rachel was the next to sing, her voice ringing clear. She was glad to see him go. Kurt could tell by her stance, her voice, and the steely glint in her eyes. She knew that no one would stand in her way of being the only star in glee with him gone.

" _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,"_ Britney sang next her voice sweet as she smiled. She knew he would be back eventually, for a little while at least.

" _But more than anything, more than anything, my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,"_ The whole group began to sing harmonized and beautiful. Kurt began to tear up clasping his hand to his mouth.

" _You never need to carry more than you can hold,"_ Santana sang, her voice earth shattering in emotion she tried to restrain. She was never very good at having any emotion other than anger on a regular basis. She and Kurt had gotten closer than the group was aware, and the fact that he had to go away no matter if it was for the rest of his life or only until they could meet up again in New York was heart breaking for her.

" _And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah, this, is my wish."_ The group harmonized again.

" _I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, all the ones who love you, in the place you left,"_ Artie sang, his vocals rough in a way only the handicapable boy could pull off. He was so sad, and even a little angry at the situation. Kurt was one of the original members of the glee club, and the only other boy. He had listened when Tina came out about her stutter being fake he understood why it was so upsetting to the wheelchair bound boy. He was there again when first Tina basically cheated on him with Mike and then broke it off. Kurt knew his hurts, and his dreams. He was so angry to be losing this person as a friend.

" _I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get,"_ Mike finished, his voice a little flat as he rose with Tina them dancing together. Mike didn’t know him that well, only ever going off what Tina has told him. He wished he had taken the chance to get to know the boy that he had helped torment in freshman and some of sophomore years.

" _Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, and you always give more than you take."_ Quinn sang her voice like silk. Quinn hated Kurt, hated his way of speech, his superior attitude, and his talent. Hated the way Kurt had immediately became a star on the cheerios when he joined, and how he was instantly a favorite, of how in one game he had become the best player on the football team. But it was a hate that could have easily turned to love and friendship given time, and she hated him for that too. For not being given that time.

" _But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything, my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold."_ The club sang.

" _And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. Yeah, this is my wish."_ Tina sang her voice almost timid as she tried not to cry, clutching her hand to her chest. She would not cry, she would keep it together.

" _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold."_ Puck hunched over slightly as he sang, giving it his all and then some, strumming his guitar. Puck didn’t know what to do about this. He was so confused about the whole thing, and still struggling from his losses from the past, his father, his grandmother, Quinn, and finally his daughter, Beth. One more seemed just that much more crushing, even if it seemed to be a small one, it was still too much.

" _And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah, this, is my wish."_ The group stood from their stools Puck and Finn knocking them over in their haste.

" _This is my wish. I hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big."_ Mercedes finished her voice the biggest, her hand clutched to her heart.

Kurt clapped almost silently as tears streamed down his face. He was going to miss them. He was going to deeply miss Mercedes his best friend, and Quinn, Tina and Rachel his girls, his beautiful, talented girls; Bitchy Santana, the only person not afraid to speak her mind especially if it was to hurt someone, and sweet Britney who was always confused, and always happy. Finn his gullible giant, his brother, and Puck who thought he was so Badass but secretly had a soft spot for all the Gleeks. Artie with the rock and roll voice and how he was always willing to help Kurt practice, and Mike with the pop moves and sweet demeanor. And Mr. Schue his awesome Glee club instructor who was a little stuck on Journey songs.

There was clapping from behind him, and he turned to look. Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury stood there, the counselor holding a cheerios bag. Mr. Schue stood up motioning Kurt to do the same and walked toward them.

"Kurt," The counselor spoke, "Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, and I had put together a bag for you. To help you remember this place, your friends, and your home." Ms. Pillsbury said as she handed him the bag. She gave him a watery smile.

"There is a CD in there with songs sung by the Glee club, a couple of pictures of the club along with individual shots in an album." added Mr. Schue.

"I took it upon myself to give you back your tailored cheerio uniform, along with a set of pom poms and a miniature size trophy of the one you helped us win with your amazingly girly vocals and ball busting kicks. There are also complimentary photos of you and my cheerios in the album Ginger and Buttchin put together," Sue piped in.

"And lastly a letterman's jacket with patches saying you were on the football team, a cheerio, and in Glee club, along with the game ball from the winning game last year." Ms. Pillsbury said a half smile on her face, her eyes sad.

Kurt opened his mouth and nothing came out, he couldn't speak. A second later he was enveloped in a group hug, a watery smile on everyone's faces.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

The plane ride from Lima to Port Angeles was quiet, only ten other people on the plane. He didn't mind the silence though, not even bothering to play his iPod, instead he sat dreading the meeting with his uncle he had only seen a handful of times over the years.

When he arrived in Port Angeles Airport he sighed, hoping he would recognize his uncle. Looking around, he headed for the baggage claim and waited for his bags to appear. When three Gucci luggage bags came around on the belt he hurried to grab them, only for a hand to shoot out and claim the third. Kurt whirled around ready to tell who ever thought they could touch his things off when he saw it was Charlie.

"Hello Kurt," his uncle said, voice a bit gruff.

"You startled me Uncle Charlie," Kurt said in way of reply.

"Just Charlie is fine. Let's get you bags to the car." Charlie was a man of little words. Kurt could deal with that.

"Okay." Kurt nodded grabbing his carry-on and one Gucci suitcase, Charlie grabbing the other two.

The car was Charlie's police cruiser, and it was easy to spot in the parking lot. They got in and sat in silence for a while as the Forks sheriff drove the long trek home.

Charlie cleared his throat, opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it once more before he began to speak. "Kurt, I'm sorry about your father. You must be having a hard time, and now you've been up rooted from your home as well." Charlie faltered for a moment before continuing, "I just want you to know that I will try my best to make you feel at home. Bella was supposed to come live with me this year but she changed her mind so you will have her room to do as you please with."

"Bella?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, my daughter, she's about your age."

"So there is no possibility of her coming to live with you?"

"No she got into an early graduation program this year so it won't be possible for her to, and next year she will be off to college." Charlie's voice became hoarse with emotion obviously distressed about her not wishing to stay with him.

"Oh," Kurt turned back to look out the windshield. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Charlie, if you hadn't I'd be in foster care."

"No one on your dad's side?" Asked Charlie his brows scrunched together.

"Th-they wouldn't take me in, b-because of my sexuality." Kurt knew that Burt had told Charlie about his liking boys, but it was still nerve racking to confirm it in person so bluntly, not knowing if Charlie was only okay with it because his father may have kept him in line like his other Uncles.

"Hmm..." There was a fire in the sheriff's eyes. "Kurt if you have any troubles here, with people discriminating against you, tell me."

"Yes sir," Charlie sounded like his father right then,  _nobody will keep a Hummel down,_ he could hear his father’s voice in his head.

"I also bought a truck, the woman who looked after you said that your car was sold because it was under the business your father owned. Its old but its engine was newly rebuilt and it runs great. And I figure that if by chance it breaks down you’d be more then apt to handle it."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. His uncle was doing more than he had to, more than what was asked. Kurt had planned on getting a used car when he got there anyway.

"Also your things arrived yesterday, they are in the garage, I figured you could leave the furniture and the boxes you don't need in there. Though I did have them place the piano in the living room."

"Charlie, y-you didn't have to. But thank you, thank you so much." Kurt spoke his voice quivering.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

When they pulled into up to the curb it was dark outside, and only the porch light was on. There was a red beast of a truck out front, a 1953 Chevy by the looks of it. It wasn’t his baby, but he could deal. The house was two stories, with white paneling and an oak door. It was small but quaint.

"This is it." Charlie's coarse voice rang throughout the vehicle.

After getting his entire luggage into the house Charlie helped him carry it up to Bella's old room—his new boudoir—leaving the bags just inside the door. His uncle hovered uncertainly in the door frame as he surveyed the room. It wasn't as small as he first imagined it, but undoubtedly smaller than his basement back in Ohio. The walls were painted clear water blue, with white trim and ceiling. The window that looked out at the driveway and front lawn had yellowed lace curtains. The bed frame was his own he noticed, but had a floral purple sheet and comforter set, and his own white pillows. He could live with this he supposed. At least while he had to live here.

"Bella said you can have free reign so feel free to paint it or anything else you wish to do in order for it to feel a bit more like home." said Charlie, shuffling his feet.

_Good, I don't have to live in this horrendous space, which is a relief._ "Okay, then I will head to the hardware store tomorrow and pick up supplies, should keep me busy enough this weekend."

"Well. . . Do you need anything? Something to eat maybe?" Charlie asked.

"No I-I'm good thanks. I think I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." Kurt turned away.

"I cleaned off one of the shelves in the medicine cabinet for you," Charlie informed.

"Thanks." It certainly wasn’t enough space. Only one shelf, but he would deal. He planned to move out sooner rather than later, just as he turned eighteen, or when his emancipation came through, whichever was first. He certainly had enough to live comfortably for more than a few years. Between his father’s life insurance, his checking’s, his savings, not to mention Kurt’s own accounts. He’d lay off the designer clothes for a while, take his old things and refurbish them himself. And his college was already paid for. He would do nicely; this was just till he had his feet under him again.

Charlie nodded and left him to it. Kurt turned to his bags and picked up the one containing his bathroom thing, his facial regimen, and his blue silk pajamas and headed toward the one bathroom. He untangled himself from his clothes and stepped into the cool spray preferring it to a warm shower. After the shower and face routine before gathering his things together and heading back to his bedroom. Lying down under the covers Kurt silently cried himself to sleep.

The next day found Kurt up early after a night of nightmares and at the hardware store, Forks Outfitters looking at paint colors. He settled with four colors all very similar colors to his previous room. Next he went to look at curtains and a rug to match his new purple comforter.

When arriving back at Charlie's place Kurt prepped the room tapping down plastic tarps and throwing one over his bed, before painting the walls a color named white glove, which reminded him of Michael Jackson and the Gleeks. Next he taped off the wall behind his bed in to blocky stripes in varying sizes to be painted in a pattern with the colors: white glove, silverberry, and shimmer. After that he painted the ceiling and trim the color ultra-white.

When he finished he changed his clothes into his sweats and flopped down on his plastic covered bed before he closed his eyes and waited for the paint to dry. That was how Charlie found him when he arrived home that evening, snoring softly curled up into a ball. Charlie huffed at the fumes in the room and went to open a window. Turning back to the small boy he hefted Kurt into his arms and carried him into the living room so that he could sleep on the couch.

Sunday came bright and early for Kurt as he roused himself from sleep rubbing his bleary eyes. Hearing a chuckle from the door he turned to look over the worn couch to see Charlie.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Tired, at least I finished the painting yesterday though, I want my room up and running so that I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the week," answered Kurt.

Charlie nodded his head, not a man of many words. Though he did have to ask, "I meant how are you coping?"

Kurt shrugged, "M-my dad was my whole world, I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I loved him so much. . . Now all I can feel is anger, he left me. He left me all on my own."

"Kurt, your father wouldn't have gone if he could have helped it, and he wouldn't have left you even if it was his time if he hadn't of known you can take care of yourself. And till you are ready, I will be here to help." Charlie stumbled over his words unsure of them himself.

Kurt looked down at his lap nodding.

"I have a half day at work, I don't go in till after noon. So I'll help getting your furniture and boxes up to your room."

They worked quietly till Charlie had to go to work, hefting boxes, his nightstand, dresser, vanity, desk and chair, glass bookcase, and grey and white Greggory swivel chair. They ordered a pizza for lunch, a veggie with pineapple and meat lovers, Kurt arguing about Charlie's health and heart when he saw the fatty pizza.

When Charlie headed off to work Kurt went to organize his new room, first picking where to place the furniture. The swivel chair was placed in the corner by the window, the bookcase on the other side of the window. His nightstand went by his bed, the vanity by the door across form the window, and his desk and dresser along the far wall opposite from his bed. He hung his VATE pendant lamps in a layered fashion over his swivel chair, and placed his STRANNE table lamp on his nightstand along with a photo of his mother, father, and the Glee Club.

On the wall above his desk was his white cork board with a bunch of overlapping pictures. One of him and Mercedes at the mall trying on sun glasses, another of Tina and Artie in the food court with powdered sugar all over them. Then there was one of Puck singing out on the patio at school, making the nerds give him money; one of Finn throwing a football to his dad. He also had a picture of Carole in the kitchen with himself as they made splenda brownies and Quinn and himself singing in the choir room. Of Rachel on stage in a Dorothy get up, Santana cheering on the Cheerios, of Mr. Schue in front of his dry erase board with the word journey written down, of Mike and Matt dancing, of himself with his leg stretched into the air as he kicked the football to win the game and even one of him, Becky and Coach Sylvester.

He placed his photo album on the book case, his school things in his desk drawers, his face regimen on his vanity. Next were his books, alphabetically ordered on the book case. His computer and iPod accessories were placed on his desk and odds and ends around the room. Stopping he looked around before turning to the red duffel and giving an almost smile. He turned to the door and headed down the stairs to the garage to see if he could find his coat rack.

He let out a sound of victory as he found it transporting it up the stair and to his room. Kurt turned back to the duffel and took out his Letterman jacket, to hang on the coat rack, placing the pom poms underneath its three legs. The photo album was placed by his other album on the bookcase, and the Cheerio uniform was places in a large frame he found in the garage earlier, to be placed on the wall above his dresser. The duffel was pushed under the bed in a storage box with other bags mainly backpacks and shoulder packs, next to the storage box that held his purses. He had put up a shelf above his vanity, and after much debate decided to put his tiara collection there, in the middle of his Cheerio trophy and his game winning football.

Next Kurt conquered his closet, organizing it by color, designer and season, with his old worn t-shirts and button downs at the edge. In the dresser he placed his underclothes in the top drawer, his silk pajamas in the second, his slim fit and skinny jeans in the third, and his father's old shirts, his sweats, painting cloths, and mechanic jumpers in the fourth. He went to the empty hall closet that Charlie had said he could use and put all his Glee costumes there in order by which performance they were used in and the date.

He was done and exhausted, so he grabbed his bathroom soaps and toiletries and placed them into a small water proof bag before heading to the bathroom. He did his nightly routine, showering, shampooing, and conditioning before heading to his room to change into sweats and one of his father's T's, the one with the band Meatloaf on it.

Kurt traveled down the stairs to the living room to stop dead in the door leading to it. The piano, his mother's piano sat in the corner, the couch and the television shoved over a tad to make room. Tears welled up in his eyes; he hadn't noticed it before too preoccupied with his room. For the rest of the evening Kurt sat on the couch legs pulled up to himself gazing blankly at the screen which he had an Ohio State game blaring at him.

"You like football?" Charlie asked coming into the room just after getting off work.

"H-huh, wha. . ." asked Kurt.

"I asked if you like football." Charlie repeated.

"Oh. . . No not really. My dad did though."

Charlie sat down looking at the screen, "Hmmm. . ."

"I played. I was on the football team last year. The only game I played was the only game they won." Kurt supplied.

"What position?"

"I was the kicker person; I did a dance then kicked the ball. I won them the game."

"A dance?"

"Theatricality my dear Uncle," Kurt informed, a small smile on his lips before his face became blank, "My dad was so proud."

That was it for conversation for the rest of the night, both deciding to pay more attention to the game, or at least for Kurt, acting like he was paying attention.

When Monday rolled around Kurt had woken up before the crack of dawn, and was a semblance of who he used to be. He was currently panicking about his wardrobe as his tailored slacks were all to short, having had a growth spurt over the last couple of days. He screamed after finding out that not one pair was the right length. Moving on to his slim fit slacks he let out a sigh of relief after trying them on, they hugged his legs giving a slimming effect, and were the proper length. Taking them off he tried on his skinny jeans and gave another sigh of relief - they fit as well.

Kurt turned to his closet, and dropped to the floor screaming for the third time causing Charlie to cringe downstairs.

"Yeah, that was him all right," Charlie informed Billy—a longtime friend—over the phone. "He has been up since four-thirty trying to pick out clothes for today. He screamed and woke me up."

"So you decided to call and wake me up?" Billy asked his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yeah, well you son wakes up at a time normal for a teenager," Charlie's voice riddled with just as much sleep as he yawned. "Though this is much better then how he had been acting. He was a zombie all weekend."

"Isn't acting like a dazed zombie a faze boys go through at some point, Jake acts that way sometimes."

"No that isn't normal behavior for Kurt, at least from what Burt had told me about him; his usual, well to be honest I don't really know what he is usually like, but I know that he has been acting off lately."

"How does he normally act? According to Burt?"

"Lively, like his life had to be made of drama, like a play or something. Burt told me that he gets angry fast, but instead of lashing out he becomes frosty. He is very girly, and lives his life how he feels he should, out and proud Burt said."

"Sounds like a handful." Charlie could hear the grin on Billy's face.

"Yeah well I don't mind he's family. Hey did I tell you he was on the football team for a while back at his old school. He was the kicker, won them the game to."

Billy hmmed before replying, "well hey Charlie I have to go, got a son to rouse."

"Alright see you later Billy."

They hung up just as Charlie heard footsteps on the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step Kurt twirled, "how do I look?" He was a bit nervous, looking down to appraise his outfit. He had decided on black slim-fit jeans with sequin decals, his Jacobies black lace-up buckle flap boots, a thin star-studded belt over his long off-white sweater, and a long fitted Alexander McQueen pea coat.

"Looks good," Charlie said uncomfortable, "Do you need anything before I head out?"

"No."

Charlie nodded and headed toward the front door, leaving Kurt to make his own way to school.

Kurt shrugged into one of the mismatched kitchen chairs red apple in hand and looked around the room. Charlie's kitchen looked as if it hadn't been remodeled in years, the dark paneled walls worn, the yellow painted cabinets faded, and the white linoleum floor scuffed. It was homey and lived in, clean but nowhere near sterile. Kurt looked up through the door leading to the living room to the mantle on the fire place. On the mantle where pictures, one of Charlie and his ex-wife in Vegas, their wedding night, another of them in the hospital holding a baby –Isabella (Bella she insisted the one time he met her, they were ten)—and a whole row of through the ages school photos of Bella.

He studied them for a moment before looking at one of the two end tables. Beside and in front of the lamp were more framed pictures. The one to the side of the lamp was a glamour shot of his mother from high school. Then the was two of the day his parents were married, one as his parents gave their vows, the other of Grandma Swan with his mother. Other pictures were of himself, his fifth grade school photo, and one of his piano last piano recitals just before high school. The last pictures was of a tiny Bella in a pink ballet outfit, scowl firmly in place, next to the one where he stood in his own ballet leo, arms crossed with a pout eerily similar to Bella’s scowl.

The other end table held a few photographs as well but of a group of people that were much tanner then himself and Charlie. Must be a family in the Quileute Tribe Charlie talked of on the reservation a few miles away. There was a picture of a man in a wheelchair, Charlie next to him holding up a fish in each hand grinning, and then one of a snapshot of a goofy teen, covered in grease smiling leaning up against Kurt's truck, hood open. The last was of two little girls and a much younger boy grinning at the camera.

Looking away, as Kurt felt he was intruding on something private; he finished his apple and left for school.

Kurt got to school just as his phone buzzed with a text message he parked in the lot next to the office and pulled out his phone.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Cedes**

**Hey I'm in 3period bored out of my mind, how's everything going? You been OK? I didn't want to intrude this wkend, thought you need time. Told the other Gleeks to leave you be for a while.**

Kurt gave a sad smile and replied back.

**To: Cedes**

**From: Kurt**

**Yes I am fine, just got to school actually; it's only about 6:45 here. My uncle is cool. I miss you and thanks for the space. Tell the other Gleeks I said Hi! I'll write an email to everyone once I am out of school. Love you Cedes.**

Getting out of the car Kurt headed up to the glass doors a grimace sliding off his face to be replaced by a fake smile.

Walking into the cluttered room he headed toward a lady who had red hair and wore a purple t-shirt that clashed horribly with it. She looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, my uncle Charlie Swan called to get me transferred here."

"Oh—oh! Yes I have your paperwork here." She riffled through a few piles, making a sound of affirmation as she pulled out a file. Looking into the file she frowned. "Yes, well Kurt it seems that you're a bit ahead of the curve. That's not a bad thing; it just makes it difficult to find you classes. You were in all advanced placement courses, and except for PE and English four, you will need only one other electives next year leaving you with a pretty empty schedule. But you need at least a half day of classes so when it comes time to choose classes you will have to pick an extra and just take it. But we won't have to worry about that now; you have a full schedule this year."

Kurt nodded, he planned it that way, he had planned graduating a semester early, taking online courses over the summer. That wasn't going to happen anymore, he didn't feel the motivation. She took a paper out of the file and placed it in front of him. "This is your schedule, English III, Advanced Choir, Trigonometry, French IV, Lunch, Biology II, and Physical Education." She placed another sheet in front of him, a map, showing him the route to each class, "any questions?"

"Where would the student lot be located?" Kurt asked.

"Follow the road to the left of the office, it leads to student parking," She smiled sending him off after giving him a slip for all his teachers to sign and for him to bring back at the end of the day.

He exited the building, pulling his busker hat down over his perfectly tousled and styled hair to protect it from the drizzling rain. He moved his truck to the student lot, noticing only two other cars there. He got out and trekked to his first class, English with Mr. Mason. He was the first in the classroom other than the teacher who he handed his slip to, after signing Mr. Mason gestured to a seat in the back, one of the only two available according to the seating chart.

As students walked in, they spotted him and began to whisper, none brave enough to approach him, probably because of the bitch-face he was currently sporting. He ignored them as class began, noting that he had already covered the book assigned at the moment.

As the bell rang Kurt moved to pick up his notebook and placing it into his Italian leather messenger bag ready to hustle to his next class to be there first when a boy with greasy hair zipped out in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Kurt Hummel," Eric held out his hand to shake. Kurt took it gingerly.

"Pleasure," Kurt said, full Ice Queen in gear.

"So what class do you have next? I would be glad to show you the way." Eric smiled wide, friendly. Eric was shorter than him, had acne, and could do with a wardrobe makeover.

"I have Advanced Choir."

"Cool, my friend Angela has that class. Can you actually sing?"

"Yes of course. My dream is to be on Broadway. I was in the show choir at my previous school."

"That's amazing, Forks has gained its very own rising star. Just remember the little people man." Kurt followed the boy to the music room, a little behind schedule as it was, "Here we are, the music room. If you get the chance, meet Angela she's real nice, she is the tallest girl in the room." Eric grinned before walking away.

Upon entering the classroom he saw that most of the chairs were in fact already filled. He straightened shoulders, put on his stony mask of superiority and headed toward the teacher's desk handing her his slip just as the bell rang.

"Kurt Hummel," she read off the slip, looking up at him she gave a brief smile. “Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She gave him an appraising look over her oval frames making her frizzy grey-streaked auburn hair swirl around her face. "Class we have a new student that would like to introduce himself, go on tell us your name, and your favorite song to sing."

Kurt straightened further turning to face the class, "My name is Kurt Hummel, I just moved in with my uncle Charlie Swan, I was in the show choir back at my previous school, it was called Glee Club, and my favorite song to sing is 'Defying Gravity' from the musical Wicked."

"Can you like actually sing it though? It has a high F and you're a guy, a remarkable feminine guy, but still a dude all the same. Only Alice over there can hit a high F." A girl with cropped bad dye job hair asked prissily.

"Don’t call me dude, and yes as a matter of fact. . . I sorry what is your name?"

"Sara, Sara Huggins."

"Yes Sara, I _can_ , in fact sing a high F, it is well within my range." His face iced over further, "in fact if Ms. Ira shall let me I will happily demonstrate."

Ms. Ira nodded he head in assent and he headed toward the piano.

He began. . . “ _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game. . .”_

He sang putting his whole heart into the song…

_“I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity, and you bring me down. Bring me down! Ohh Ohhh Ohhhh. . .”_ As he finished a brilliant smile lightened his feature, he had nailed it.

The class stared in open mouth shock, as he stood. The girl mentioned earlier—Alice—was giggling and clapping, excitement on her face. She waved him to sit by her as she had plenty of open chairs near her. He stood from the piano and glided toward her.

"You sung beautifully." She complemented.

"Thank you."

For the rest of the class his peers kept trying to sneak peeks at him as he sat and listened to Ms. Ira.

Kurt got to his Trigonometry class fairly early as there wasn't anyone brave enough to approach him, slowing down his pace. When he got there he knew almost instantaneously that Mr. Varner and he wouldn't get along well. The man had an aura of disapproval surrounding him. The class passed slowly, second by second; minute by minute until the bell rang to release him from the torture of a boring lecture of math's he already had a handle on.

Again he was bombarded by someone as he moved to pack up and leave. All he could do was stare. It was Rachel Berry. Well Rachel Berry with a perm and only slightly better fashion sense. Startled by her sudden appearance he gave a squeak and jump back a bit.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be Kurt Hummel. Eric told me all about you last period. We have never had such an openly gay man here as you at least. I mean there are more here I'm sure but well. . ." She trailed off and smiled at him. He raised a sculpted eyebrow at her and she continued to speak, "oh I am so excited I get a new best friend, a new gay best friend. I bet you know all about fashion and girl things." She went on and on, "which class do you have next?"

"French IV with Ms. Lane," he replied.

"Oh my Spanish class is right next to yours I'll show you the way, and after class you can wait for me so we can go to lunch together, I'll introduce you to all my friends. It will be fabulous." She just wouldn't stop; he didn't receive any peace until he reached his classroom.

French was easy, the teacher wasn't even fluent, only knowing a few phrases and had them do worksheets out of the book. He finished in the first five minutes handing her the sheet and going back to his seat. He then pulled out his Lyric composition note book and began to doodle down phrases, not really concentrating on a song as a whole.

Jessica had attacked him as he walked out of the classroom, he had even taken his time packing hoping to avoid her and maybe spend lunch in his car. No such luck though, she found him. Rachel Berry's—they are everywhere.

The walk to the cafeteria was excruciating, he wanted so much to comment on her hideous clunky pink shoes that it was killing him, but he refrained. Kurt wanted this year and next to be easy, didn't want any more attention than he already gathered. He wanted New York and Broadway. He wanted high fashion and attitude. He wanted out of this small and every other blimp on the map, including Lima. Jessica Stanley was making that very difficult, with her spouting off about his orientation every few minutes, not that he wasn't out and proud. He was and he would have told anyone that asked the truth. But she assumed, and now kept going on and on, droning about his like of men, loudly letting everyone know.

They got to the cafeteria, Jessica  _still_ talking, as they went through the lunch line. Kurt opted for the salad bar after a glance at the mystery meat patties and the greasy pizza.

Jessica walked him over to a table; Angela and Eric were there, along with a blonde boy with blue eyes with a Finn look to him, a taller black boy, and a girl with silver blonde hair and a sneer in place.

"Hey guys this is Kurt Hummel, he is my new gay best friend," Jessica said excitedly.

Kurt sat down and turned an icy stare at Jessica, "Jessica, honey has it even  _occurred_ to you that I might not have been gay, or better yet not out of the closet. You might be setting me up to be bullied for the rest of my  _existence_  in this Podunk town you have here. That is of course what happened at my previous school. I was tossed into dumpsters, slushies were thrown in my face regularly, and I couldn't play on the football team because they were Neanderthals that would pick on me in the locker room, shoved against lockers and occasionally, even into them."

He looked into her eyes, his queen persona coming out full force and biting, "spit on, laughed at, called derogatory names. My Facebook has ninety-five percent of my school blocked from it, but that still doesn't stop the slurs. Or did you think that my bitchy attitude was always how I was? No tough skin is hard to come by. So please refrain from making assumptions and then telling the whole school."

Jessica watched him eyes wide mouth open, the blonde girl with large eyes snickering into her hand.

"So are you?" The blonde boy asked.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Mike Newton," the boy supplied.

"Do you have a problem with that Mike?" Kurt's eyes turned glacier.

"No, it makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I think that's my problem not yours." Yeah so very Finn-like. He could grow to like Mike.

Kurt nodded.

"So Kurt, how has your first day gone so far?" Eric jumped in trying to diffuse tension.

"I haven't been tossed into a dumpster yet so fairly well, other than the Rachel-Berry-wanna-be here and a girl in choir that tested my patience telling me I couldn't sing a high F."

"Rachel Berry?" asked Eric.

"You remember I told you about the show choir I was in? Well there was a girl who had to be star center every performance and she looks exactly like Jessica here, acts like her to."

Eric grinned as Angela spoke up, "You sang really well. You are by far the best in the class, even better then Alice and her voice sounds like a flute playing in combination to with a harp." She was giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded his head just as he notices  _them;_ two girls and three boys. They were in the corner in the cafeteria, Alice among them, and they were too beautiful for words. Alice, the pixie of a girl with her short hair spiked out, sat next to a boy with blonde wavy hair, his eyes black, his face pained. He was of a medium in build, with hard muscles, and he seemed to be the tallest of the lot. Next to him sat a tall woman—the most beautiful woman in existence—her long blonde hair slightly curled, her figure perfect, her lips red, and her face perfectly sculpted. She was leaning onto the largest male of the group, his burly muscle threatening to rip out of his tight sweater, his short cropped curly hair dark, almost black in contrast to the blonde on his arm. The last was the lithest male of them, lanky even, he seemed to be the same height as the blonde without heels, sitting directly across from the burly one. He had mused auburn hair and cheek bones to die for. He was the most beautiful creature in existence. They all looked nothing like one another except for maybe the blondes, but at the same time they were ethereal in appearance with skin paler then his porcelain skin, along with large dark circles under their eyes like they hadn't slept in a very long time.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked breathless.

That's when he glanced their way, the auburn haired beauty, as if his name had been called. Kurt watched as Alice had gotten up from the table at that moment moving to throw away her tray.

Jessica was the one to answer, "Oh them, that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Edward and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen was the prance-y one that left a minute ago." She turned and wrinkled her nose a bit, "They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Kurt just hmmed in amusement at her distaste for the siblings, they all had old and beautiful names, very retro. He just smiled at this; after all he had an unusual name for this era or any era really as well. Edward turned back to his tray and spoke softly his lips moving fast.

"They look very well put together. . ." He trailed off hearing Jessica giggle along with the other girls at the table.

"Yes they do but they're already coupled out… to each other, Jasper the blonde male is with Alice, and Rosalie, the model, is with Emmett the very nicely muscled one. Edward is the single one but he isn't interested. . . " She finished bitterly.

"They live together too," spoke Lauren.

"They aren't related Lauren it's not that bad, Edward is Dr. Cullen's nephew or something, the Hale's are related to Mrs. Cullen and Alice and Emmett are foster, or were foster children," said Angela.

"I heard that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children so she had to adopt a bunch of orphans." Spoke Jessica.

Kurt turned to her, "You just can't stop putting your foot in your mouth can you. It should be around town already why I'm here, why I moved in with my uncle." She stared at Kurt blankly, "I am an orphan, my mother passed away when I was eight and my father just recently."

The table went quiet for a moment before conversation continued. They avoided looking at him.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Edward sat at his table trying desperately to try and block all thoughts circling around the cafeteria.

_Edward Cullen._

The calling of his name even in thought always drew his attention. He whipped his head round to gaze in the direction of the thought. He was met with two swirling pools of blue-green that seemed to have a glaze over them. What struck him though happened to be the fact that those glazed eyes were hard, colder even then a glacier, as they gazed upon him. Edward had never been gazed at like that by a normal human.

For a moment Edward hadn't realized that it wasn't the new boy’s thoughts he had heard, the voice was from a female. Jessica was the one to think his name. Oh how he had despised the girl and her ridiculous crush, which had thankfully been pushed out of her mind lately for her new obsession with Mike Newton.

Gazing into the unrelenting eyes Edward was actually the first to look away, the new boy not embarrassed by his assessing of Edward's own family, like he was actually surveying whether he thought them good enough. Contemplating whether they met his standards.

_Of course he would crush on Cullen's, I wonder which boy he likes? I bet its Edward, everyone crushes on Edward. I hope he crashes and burns like the rest of us. Would serve him right for talking to me like that,_ Jessica thought spitefulness edged throughout her inner voice.

He blocked her thoughts once more and looked to Emmett whispering in a voice so low no human could hear it even if their ears were right next to his lips, "The Stanley girl is giving the gossip about our family to the new boy."

_I hope it's good,_ Emmett said chuckling to himself.

"It wasn't she was just a little bit of an atrocity on our part as a family and then Lauren butted in to give a big scandal when Angela cleared us." Edward tilted his head, "Though the new boy didn't take to kindly about the comment on Esme."

_What does he think about the whole thing?_ Emmett asked.

Edward began to tune into the thoughts surrounding him, listening in to the thoughts in Jessica's area.

Nothing. . . He heard nothing.

Focusing a bit more he opened his mind a bit more.

_I think I might take to this new kid if he tells Jessica off regularly, but he better not bitch at me,_ Lauren's catty voice rang clear.

_I wonder if what Kurt went through what my cousin did back in Alabama, I hope Kurt doesn't try and hurt himself over it,_ Eric's concerned voice filtered in.

_I'm fine with the dude if he doesn't try and touch me,_ Mike added to his inner anxiety.

_I have too much homework tonight, I have trig and Spanish to finish and Mom said. . . A_ ngela trailed off her thoughts always kind and unobtrusive toward all her peers.

Nothing still. . . He shook his head as music from an iPod hummed almost silent in the background. Usually Edward could block such things if he was concentrating on thoughts.

Narrowing his focus again to where  **he**  should be seated next to Jessica the music got a touch louder. Edward had again to gaze to where the boy sat, to make sure he was still there. Kurt was still seated, his focus elsewhere for a moment before sensing Edward's gaze on him once more turning to look at the ethereal being.

There was that music again, hard and unrelenting. It was a piano, and it was centered where Kurt sat. Edward looked for a phone, an iPod, anything to explain it. Again nothing, just a melody played on a piano.

Wait. . . The music was coming from Kurt. The melody was coming from the boy's thoughts.

It was a fluke, it had to be. No one ever thought like that, maybe in lyrics, but not really in sounds, not like this, at least Edward never heard the sounds other than humming occasionally.

"Are you boys coming?" Rosalie asked standing fluidly from her seat derailing his thoughts at the frustration of not hearing the boys own thoughts.

Emmett and Edward stood before walking to the door, "So he scared of any of is yet?" asked Emmett.

Edward didn't reply, instead choosing to ignore the question, not wanting to revisit his irritation.

Edward walked into his Biology class and took his seat. He was the only one without a desk partner, the other humans avoiding him with no clues as to why, a baser instinct of survival taking hold of their psyche.

Edward looked up as Kurt walked into the classroom with Angela.

Mike who had gotten to class before the pair groaned,  _No!_

Angela walked back to her seat as Kurt walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner taking the slip. That's when it happened. The fan at the front of the room turned slightly blowing that scent Edward's way.

A burning erupted in the vampire's throat.  _Prey,_  was the only thought sliding through his mind. The students and teacher becoming innocent witnesses  _must destroy collateral damage._

For was seemed like minutes Edward thought of schemes and scenarios to go about getting to that delicious blood. That red life essence that smelled heavenly calling out to his inner monster.

Kurt turned away from the teacher spying for his seat. The only one available was by Edward Cullen. Kurt took a breath and began to walk to the boy who sat like a statue. He glanced at Cullen's face and was taken aback by the glare emanating from the perfect features, marring them, making them ugly, in beautifully terrifying way. Kurt did the only thing he could think of, he brought what McKinley High had dubbed The Ice Queen fully to the front. Kurt noticing Edward's eyes becoming a deep void of black.

Edward looked into the hard glazed eyes as they transformed into diamonds in their sharpness.

A gust of air from a closing of a binder to his left gave Edward only moments of relief, clearing his head before the delicious scent hit him again like a Gail force wind. Kurt's scent had been what he had been searching for all his life, even if he hadn't been aware of the fact.

Kurt moved to sit beside Edward, his back straight as a board not bothering to acknowledge the hatred next to him, as Edward leaned away in what seemed to be revulsion.

The class passed slowly for both boys, Kurt aware of the boy beside him, noticing that it seemed as if his breath had stopped. That was impossible though as Edward was still alive.

Edward though, began to have fantasies.  _If I just got him alone, all I need is the hour, just one hour. I could ask him if he would like me to walk him to his next class. Take him into the woods. . . Two hours and he would be home alone and vulnerable, I could go for the neck first. . . I could catch him in his room, as he is undressing, I could take him as I-_ Edward's thoughts stopped abruptly for a moment.  _Had I just thought of Kurt in a sexual way? Yes, yes I did._ Then Edward was hit with a new kind of thirst, a thirst more powerful than his hunger. He felt truly the monster; he felt unnatural, felt disgusted and hatred for himself and the boy putting him through these emotions. Then to top it off there was the music drifting off the boy, aggravating his inner thoughts because he couldn't understand the boy's thoughts, but soothing his monster at the same time.

The bell rang and Edward zipped out, leaving Kurt at the table alone. He got up gathering his materials and walked toward his next class.

Mike had caught up with him, though stayed a distance away, "So what did you do to Cullen, stab him?" Mike then mumbled, "Make an unwanted advance?"

"I did nothing of the sort; I haven't the clue as to why he has taken to dislike me." Kurt said nose in the air, Ice Queen still present.

"Oh, well what class do you have next?"

"Gym," Kurt said, voice smooth and even.

"Me to," Mike did not seem enthused about it.

They walked together to class and found that Kurt did not have to dress out, that he would the next day. Gym passed with relative ease, Kurt sitting in the stands as he watched the girls play volleyball with the boys, listening to his iPod.

Kurt turned in his teacher signed slip in and headed back out to his vehicle ready to go home.

When Kurt got home the first thing he did was check his laptop for email. He had one from Mercedes.

**Hey Boo,**

It began.

**We all miss you so much, I told the Gleeks to lay off you until you said you were ready. So just give me an answer when you feel up to it. We all miss you terribly, even Santana has said as such, saying she needs her fellow bitch back.**

**Well we were working on duets in Glee I was partnered with Santana we did a song called "River Deep - Mountain High" by Ike and Tina Turner, we were good Boo; there is a video of us down below. And you should see Tina's and Mike's performance, they did "Sing!" from A Chorus Line there is also a clip of them.**

**Sam and Quinn won. Oh Sam is our new Gleek, he is a jock has blonde hair, real cute. I think him and Quinn may be starting something.**

**Another thing is Puck is in Juvie so you may not hear from him for a while or at all.**

**Alright I love you White Boy, kisses and hugs.**

Kurt clicked on the videos laughing at both of them, a small smile in place but not quite reaching his eyes.

He started his own reply:

**Hey Cedes,**

**I'm doing as well as I can at the moment let the others contact me if they wish I can handle it, promise.**

**You will not believe my day. First the choir didn't think I could sing well if I sang a girl song. Don't worry they were awed by my show of talent. Also there is a Rachel Berry here; I can't get away, she looks and acts like her only she has curly hair. It's horrible…**

Finishing the letter he began on his homework waiting for Charlie to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Rascal Flats: “My Wish”  
> Wicked (the musical): “Defying Gravity”


	3. Life Disclosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M Slash  
> Chapter: (2) Life Disclosed  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or Twilight  
> Spoiler: Glee episode 2x05, Twilight chapter 2  
> Author: WWSE

_Thoughts_

“Singing”

Phone

**Email, letter or Text**

Kurt’s second day at school proved that school in Forks would be much less dramatic than in Lima. Much more monotonous without any Gleeks or major bullies.

 

Kurt went through the motions not really interested in the goings on around him. . . That is until lunch came around. Kurt had chosen a table to himself away from the group of children from the previous day, though Angela and Eric soon joined him. Eric talking about the new English paper they had to write by Thursday and Angela adding her two sense in as she had the same teacher just in a different time slot.

 

Kurt attention was drawn again to the Cullen’s table, as they sat down at, setting their trays in front of them. None of them moved to take a bite, the blonde only glancing at the food in distaste. He glanced at them unabashedly, giving half an ear to Eric, wondering where they had gotten their cloths. All designer brands, all top of the line and in season. Kurt was so wrapped up in naming the cloth designers he didn’t realize that Edward wasn’t there until the bell rang and the boy hadn’t shown for lunch.

 

That was fine by him, Edward’s behavior was horrendous yesterday. Nothing like his sister Alice, sweet as could be that pixie. He had even taken to calling her Pixie.

 

The rest of the day passed the same, slow and dull. The only change being was he had to dress out and play volleyball with his classmates in Gym.

 

When school let out he had headed to the store, having grabbed the food money from the jar this morning. Walking through the grocery store was hard but familiar. It was something he had done for his dad. The man not caring what food he put in his body, a large part of the reason he wasn’t here now. Kurt was going to make sure Charlie wasn’t the same, he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

 

He got home an hour and a half later, and started to prep vegetable lasagna, placing it in the oven to cook through slowly.

 

Charlie wouldn’t be home for some time so Kurt headed up to the room - still not willing to call it his own. That would make this home, meaning there was no chance of ever going home and seeing his father ever again. Kurt wasn’t ready for that step just yet.

 

Making it over to his laptop he turned it on. Within minutes he was viewing his email.

Tina along with Brittany had sent him something.

 

He opened Tina’s first is read:

**Dear Kurt,**

**Mike and I had decided to write you to see if your feeling any better, we miss you so much. I miss our girl time, you are the only one willing to watch the old horror movies with me, I will have to bully Mike into it now and he is such a baby. Just remember I’m here for you and that you can call me anytime to talk. I heard from Mercedes that there is a Rachel Berry impersonator there, that must truly be awful, its like you can’t ever get away from her. I mean after school you are both going to get into the best performance theater school in New York, and then you’ll both be fabulous on Broadway. A life of Berry, can you handle that? *chuckle at your expense* Well I’m handing the keyboard to Mike, I Love you Kurt never forget that you're part of the New Directions family and my best friend.**

****

**_Hey man, so Tina has been all down since you left, and so has everyone else. Everyone thinks we are goners without you, and I’m inclined to agree. The Finchel solos thing has gotten us far but it isn’t enough. Mr Schue is freaking out a little I think cause he always had you, this awesome star in the making, his trump card no one knew about accept us. I also wanted to let you know that it was found out that Karofsky was like playing for your team. After you left he started on the new freshman that’s like your little clone, the one that they called the Princess as you were known as Queen. Anyway the kid actually stood up to him chased him into the locker room and Karofsky kissed him. The worst thing was that Azimo saw the whole thing. The jocks don’t know what to do. They are totally thrown from the loop. Though I think you might be a bit proud of Finn, he stood up for Karofsky. I know you don’t like him anymore then the rest of us and you have more of a reason to, but Finn’s doing it for you, says he should have done it all along to get rid of the bullying._ **

**Its me Tina again, seeing as I just had just heard about all this too I’m going to have to grill Mike.**

**Love You**

**Tina and Mike**

 

Kurt sat and stared at the computer. Karofsky gay? So much made a hell of a lot more sense.

**Dear Tina and Mike,**

**I love you and miss you both as well. When I come to visit we will have a horror movie marathon and Mike I’m unsure as to how to compute any of what you had to tell me there about Karofsky and Finn. I’m a little angry Finn wouldn’t do that for me but I’m happy he is helping someone in a position similar to mine. Though what did the ninth grader do after the kiss, I am hoping princess punched him.**

**Love**

**Kurt**

 

Kurt sighed before opening up Brittany’s email:

**Happy Happy Unicorn,**

**I am very sad that your daddy is in heaven. Santana said he had a heart attack so I think he must have loved you so much his heart exploded. Santana also said that you live in Washington, so I was wondering if you had met a vampire or a werewolf yet? That is where some of them live. Lord Tubbington even said so. Just remember vampires are cold, fast, strong, and Sparkle. And if there is a vampire there isn’t a werewolf that far off.**

**I can’t wait till your back everyone is sad and so am I. You always had sung the prettiest even if you are a boy.**

**Have you made any new friends yet? Other then Rachel’s non-musical twin? If there are any pretty people there be friends with them, as you are pretty too and you would fit in perfectly.**

**I have to go Lord Tubbington must eat.**

**Love**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

 

Kurt smiled a bit at the letter. Brittney certainly had a way of thinking.

**Hey Britt,**

**Thank you for your condolences it means a lot that you care. Yes I live in Forks Washington now but no I haven’t seen a vampire or werewolf yet but I will let you know if I do.**

**I am sad I can’t be there to sing with you as well.**

**There are a couple of acquaintances. Their names are Eric and Angela. There is a group of very pretty people but I don’t know if I will ever be friends with them, one of them seems to hate me.**

**Love**

**Your Unicorn**

 

Kurt finished up his reply and set to finish his homework.

 

When Charlie had gotten home, Kurt thought as he heard the door close a bit harshly downstairs. Kurt picked up his iPod and headed for the kitchen. Charlie was taking his jacket off and placing his gun and keys on the small table by the door when Kurt stepped off the stairs.

 

“Dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes,” Kurt supplied as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie grunted and headed toward the TV.

 

Kurt put the buds of his headphones in his ears and turned the iPod onto his Diva playlist shuffle.

Charlie sat on his recliner, flipping onto a game when a soft voice echoed through the kitchen, the tune upbeat making the man smile. It was good to have someone else here to live with him, not so lonely.

_“Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?”_ Kurt began the song as he prepared the salad and took out the lasagna from the oven. He dished out a hearty slice before slicing a much smaller piece for himself, finishing off the song as he went.

 

“Uncle Charlie dinner,” he called wrapping up his iPod and sitting at the table.

 

Charlie came in a bit apprehensive of the meal, “What are we having?”

 

“Veggie lasagna, and salad.”

 

“Rabbit food.”

 

“Ju-just try it please. And you need to start eating healthier, m-my dad always said he would and never tried. The doctors said that was part of the reason.” Kurt looked down. “I can’t lose anyone else,” he looked up into Charlie’s eyes, “Please.”

 

Charlie huffed, “Fine I’ll eat the damn rabbit food.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kurt went to school the next day prepared to confront Edward Cullen and his hateful attitude only to realize that he wasn’t there again. He wasn’t at school the next day either, or the rest of the week, causing stress to Kurt.

 

He was wholly convinced that it was him that Edward was avoiding. He didn’t know how to handle a bully if the bully was running away from confrontation. It confused him greatly, making him unsure of his next actions when the bully would finally come at him.

_The way he stared at me, it was with such hatred. But that wasn’t all, he had a look similar to - to Karofsky. And Mike emailed me back with more details. Karofsky was gay, Karofsky was gay for me. He hated me because he liked me. Oh - oh no. No. No. No. No! Edward can’t, they looked the same, their eyes. But Edward he can’t. I can’t deal with another Karofsky, another gay homophobe, who can’t even handle their own closet._

 

Kurt quickly convinced himself that Edward couldn’t like him. No one had except Karofsky and he was sure that was because he was the only openly gay kid his age. After all his bully moved onto his freshman clone once he left.

 

When Kurt had gotten home from school Friday, was when he finally broke under the pressure. His carefully taped and glued mask that had shattered when his father passed finally cracked falling apart once more. It was what Charlie had been waiting for.

 

When Charlie had come home Friday evening he had been fully expecting to smell a delicious dinner almost ready with the table set. What he had smelt though was that of something burning.

 

He hurriedly dropped his keys and gun on the entrance table before rushing into the kitchen. It looked as if a loaf of bread had been cooking in the oven, but it could have been a roast judging by shape and size. It was black and crumbling a bit and smelt foul with smoke climbing out of the oven. The fire alarm hadn’t gone off, he made a mental note to change the batteries.

 

After airing out the kitchen and disposing of the charred dinner Charlie had finally noticed that Kurt wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

 

“Kurt?” Charlie called softly. He walked toward the stairs figuring the boy probably fell asleep and forgot about dinner when he noticed the garage door ajar. “Kurt?” he called softly once more.

 

Charlie flipped the switch to light the garage as he walked in and gave a brief glimpse around, not seeing anything he was about to close the door when he heard it. A muffled sob breaking the silence. Charlie stepped into the garage further walking past some of Kurt’s stored furniture and Bella’s old things.

 

There by Elizabeth’s old dresser huddle on the floor sat Kurt. He was curled in on himself one hand clutching an old baseball hat the other planted firmly at his side. He was giving off hysterical sobs and unable to breath.

 

Charlie crouched down at his nephews side, “Kurt buddy you need to calm down.” Charlie coaxed him into using his hands to slow his breathing. “In. Out. In. Out. In then out. Yeah that’s it, that’s good.”

 

An hour later found Kurt sitting on the living room couch, blanket around his shoulders, and cup of hot chocolate in hand. Charlie sat next to him, staring at the fire place.

 

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Asked Charlie.

 

“Earlier - today that is, I had a panic attack. It was only a slight one, but I think it may have helped this last one evolve. The one earlier, it was at school. I calmed myself. I’ve had them before, after my mom died.” Usually Kurt was apprehensive to lay his problems out for other people, not even telling his father half the time. He had to tell now, it was getting to be too much, he need someone to listen, needed to let some of it be placed on someone else’s shoulders. If only just for a little while. “I came home and started dinner, was going to make spaghetti with homemade bread. You didn’t have a noodle strainer, and I knew I had one packed away for when I get my own place so I went out to the garage. I started in on the boxes. None of the boxes are labeled though, I was kind of out of it when I packed the house up. So I went through them and I - I found my dad’s hat. It was his favorite hat, it smelt like him. Then my mom’s dresser was right there. I couldn’t handle - I just. . .” Taking a deep breath he continued, “There was a bully at my old school and I just found out that - that he attacked another kid like me, a freshman, the only other gay-looking kid at my school, they pretty much left him alone though, I was their main target.”

 

Kurt told Charlie of the bullying, the locker shoving and the slushie facials. Of what Karofsky in particularly did to him. Of the ex-bully’s sexual advance on the freshmen, of how that would have been him. He told about the looks he received from Karofsky, and eventually of how Edward had looked at him of how eerily similar the looks were. Kurt confided that he didn’t think he could handle another bully like Karofsky. That not having his parents to be there to give him the support he needed was killing him, and that he was being driven mad at the confrontation to come.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Saturday morning found Charlie at the hospital. Walking down the hall knowing exactly where he was headed he stopped at a closed office door. The nameplate at the side of the door read: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Knocking he heard an affirmative to enter.

 

Looking up from his desk Carlisle smiled, “Chief Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“Dr. Cullen I’m not quite sure how to approach this subject without offense so please hear me out before you draw any conclusions.”

 

Carlisle nodded a bit confused but curious.

 

“You have undoubtedly heard of my nephew coming to live here with me.”

 

“Yes, Alice has been telling me of him, I know that they are not friends as of yet but that he has the most mesmerizing voice.”

 

Charlie smiled a bit, it was the same with Elizabeth. “His father has just passed away and he is having a rough time of it. And to top it off he hasn’t had an easy life by far. Back in Ohio they bullied him for his sexuality, he is gay you see.” Charlie checked Carlisle’s face at the information and saw no hatred or any uncomfortableness with this revelation. “Back at his previous school he had a bully that was especially bad, physical even in his abuse. Kurt had just learned that this bully had done so because he was uncomfortable in his own skin and was in fact gay himself. The bully had attacked the only other open gay kid in Lima, in an intimate way.” Charlie took a breath. “Kurt told me of how the kid had looked at him, he said the way Edward looked at him was to uncannily similar. The bully also didn’t show up to school for a while just before his bullying started. That’s a pattern to Kurt. It caused Kurt to have a bit of a break-down yesterday. I’m not saying your son is like this bully, and I’m not insinuating that he bats for his own team. I would just like you to be aware that this is causing Kurt much stress. I would appreciate if you spoke to Edward about his behavior towards Kurt. The kid can’t handle any type of ups and downs like that.”

 

Carlisle sat for a moment digesting the information. _Now Edward’s behavior makes a bit more sense, I knew that he wasn’t telling me the whole truth._ “Thank you, you have shed some light on his recent behavior, I shall speak with him.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Cullen.” Charlie said, grateful.

 

“Call me Carlisle.”

 

“Then call you me Charlie.”

 

The men smiled at each other before Charlie left the office.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Kurt spent his weekend alternately doing music therapy and baking. He listened to every playlist he had, prepared every baked good he had a recipe for. The house smelled of a bakery and there was so much food that it would last them at least two months and that’s with giving some away.

 

So when Monday rolled around he was feeling slightly better, his mask was superglued, duck taped, and firmly nailed into place. He could handle what life threw at him, what society had to say about him, and whatever Edward Cullen had in store for him.

 

Getting ready for school was a normal affair, when he woke he had gotten up put his face on by tweaking his eyebrows, moisturizing, adding just a tad of blush, and some barely noticeable waterproof mascara.

 

He repolished his toenails to the sluty red color Brittany had sent him Saturday, and let them dry as he did his hair. Looking in the mirror he glanced at his hair, he had just had a haircut just before his father passed on but hadn’t the time to see his hairdresser again to re-highlight his hair to make it look like a mahogany color instead of his natural dark brown almost black.

 

Once his nails had dried he walked over to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day, a hot red sweater, his clinging black skinny trousers, a large knit black scarf with deep red rose details, and his Ros Hommorson military boot.

 

“Fabulous,” Kurt whispered to his reflection. Smiling he headed toward the door grabbing his book bag.

 

The day started off nice enough a little chilly but Kurt liked the cold. The cold just fit him somehow. It went with his mask, it went hand in hand with winter which was his favorite season, it allowed him to wear layers which he loved to do; overall the cold made him smile, made him happy. Snow made him happy, it was white, and beautiful as it laid across houses, trees, and the ground in blankets.

 

However sludge and slush were not one of his favorite things, when hit with a slush like snowball it's like being hit with a colorless slushie flavored with dirt. Sludge and slush is what Kurt found outside on the way to Choir, Eric walking next to him.

 

He had to escape the geeky teen though thirty seconds after they began to walk toward their classes. Eric, it seemed, was a popular target. Halfway to the choir room, Eric and Mike came at him with handfuls of the stuff.

 

Stopping in front of them as they held the semi-snowballs in hand he said clearly and loudly enough for everyone in vicinity to hear, “Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, if you dare to even let those sloshed icy snow _things_ within an _inch_ of my person or my _very_ expensive clothing I will find where you live and while you're sleeping castrate you and carve out your intestines with a rusty spoon,” He looked into their eyes, his taking on a glacier like quality, scaring everyone that was within ten feet of him. They knew he would without a doubt he would do it. “Do we have an understanding?” What was left unsaid was that their bodies would never be found.

 

They backed away from him slowly as he turned on his heel and headed toward choir.

 

“Dude,” Eric said letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“That was the scariest thing I have ever seen,” Mike said holding a hand to his chest.

 

“Let's not ever, ever, _ever_ piss Kurt off.”

 

Mike nodded his head rapidly in agreement. “Hey, was it just me or did his voice get a bit silky, almost like - like he was singing the words but not really.”

 

“Not just you man, I heard that to.”

 

Jasper stood back a couple of feet with Emmett at his side, staring at the petite male that was walking down the hall away from them and Newton and Yorkie. When the boy had began to speak in that lilting voice, he gave off a cold freezing aura like all he was feeling was ice.

 

“Jas, it dropped like ten degrees when he was telling those boys off.” Emmett spoke.

 

“Yeah I know Emmett,” looking up at the big lug he gave a strained smile.

 

“That was the scariest thing I have ever seen, considering what I am and that my mate is Rosalie.”

 

“Yes, it certainly was terrifying. Let's not ever let Rosalie, Alice and Kurt in the same room together, they will all kill each other or worse they will become the best of friends and then the rest of us are doomed.”

 

“That’s going to be tough,” Jasper looked down the hall again as it began to clear, as Emmett spoke. “Edward,” Emmett said by way of explanation.

 

“Hmm. . .” Jasper sounded as he walked to his next class.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Kurt sat down at the lunch table his face firmly in bitch mode as he had just been dodging snowballs.

 

“You do not look happy,” Eric commented as he sat down.

 

“Yeah you look totally pissed off,” Jessica enter toned.

 

“I am fine just un-impressed by everyone’s ability to be reduced to five-year-olds when there is icy slush on the ground and rain clouds in the air.”

 

“Haven’t you seen snow before?” Asked Mike.

 

“Yes of course, and I love snow, and I love the cold. But I hate slush and sludge.”

 

“Well aren’t you a Prima Donna,” Lauren spoke.

 

Kurt gave her an icy smirk. “I’ve been called worse sweetheart, you're going to have to do better than that.”

 

“Like what?” Lauren bit back.

 

“Lady Face, Ice Queen, Homo, Fag, Lance Bass, The Queen Freak, Lady Lips, Teen Gay, Grandma, Yasser, and Tickle-Me-Dough-Face to name a few.” Kurt looked at them levelly, “Though there were some I liked, like Porcelain, Fancy, Glinda, and My Best Gay.”

 

No one knew what to say. To them Kurt was new, and something different, they were still figuring out if they thought that a good thing.

 

Looking up from the table as something caught his eye Kurt saw them, with Edward in toe. Kurt gave the table an appraising look as they filed into their seats laughing, as there was snow in their hair and covering their cloths.

 

He was startled out of his appraisal when a buzzing alerted him to his phone, picking up his phone he smiled.

 

“Who’s that Kurt,” asked Eric.

 

“Oh just Satan.” He said.

 

There was silence then, “What?” rang out from all the table’s occupants including Angela who had just arrived.

 

Looking up from his phone Kurt smiled. “Santana Lopez, is the only other person I know that can out bitch me. I call her Satan she calls me Prancy, she was in the Glee Club with me, and a cheerleader as well.” Looking down at the screen once more, “She sent me a video of Rocky Horror Picture Glee. Apparently they decided not to do the play in the end, because of explicit material but she had Becky tape it on her phone so she could send it to me, said no one should miss her luscious lips.”

 

Kurt sent the rest of the table the video before watching it for the rest of lunch, with Mike slightly hanging over his shoulder because he didn’t have a data plan that could get video, unknowing of the fact that Edward was growling under his breath at the blonde boy for it.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Edward sat at his desk waiting for Kurt to arrive. He held his breath, preparing mentally for the onslaught of feelings and urges that he knew were going to emerge. It was only seconds before class would begin when he walked in. Sashaying his hips clutching his leather messenger bag’s strap with both hands.

 

Edward stared at the pale beauty, his skin porcelain and unblemished. His darker hair styled but a little limp from the weather. His blue green eyes slightly warmer than usual, probably over the video sent at lunch.

 

Kurt sat primly at the edge of his seat, placing his books on his side of the desk, not glimpsing at the boy next to him.

 

“Hello,” said Edward.

 

Kurt looked up to see the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he was stunned momentarily before wiping it from his features giving only a smirk, “Hello.”

 

Edward tried again, “My name is Edward Cullen, I don’t believe I introduced myself last Monday.”

 

“Yes, instead you glared at me. I honestly thought you would want nothing to do with me.

 

Edward trudged on, “You must be Kurt Hummel, the whole town has been waiting for your arrival since Charlie heard you were coming.”

 

“I’m sure,” Kurt was not in the least impressed by Edward’s politeness. It was a trick, the boy was trying to make him let his guard down. Though if Edward flashed that smile at him a couple more times he was sure he would melt. “Whatever game you're playing I want nothing to do with it. I get it I’m the gay kid, when other boys find that out they don’t want to be near me, but I’m tired of cruel. My previous school was cruel to me so if you please I just want to graduate and be done with this town and Lima.”

 

“I - I’m not trying to be cruel,” Edward spoke low, feeling that he had been put on the spot. “I am sorry for how you were treated and I’m sorry that I acted the way I did previously.” Edward paused he had run out of breath he had no more air to speak, and now Kurt was looking at him. Actually looking at him. He braced himself for the burn, taking in a lungful of air he felt the heat in his throat constricting, aching. It was as bad, if not worse than the first time. Steeling himself he continued, “I was acting that way for fully personal reasons, and I shall try not to act that way toward you again. Though I must warn you off me. I am not a good friend to have.”

 

“Well that makes one of us, I’m a fabulous friend to have.” Kurt gave a semi-smile. “Just ask my girls.”

 

Edward smiled again, Kurt’s heart melted at the site when Mr. Banner called attention to himself.

 

“We are doing the Mitosis Lab, each slide has a stage of mitosis you are to identify the stage.” Mr. Banner went on to explain.

 

Kurt huffed he had done this lab already in Biology I.

 

Getting started Kurt pulled the microscope towards himself, “I hope you don’t mind but I wish for an A on this Lab and I have done this Lab before.” Looking at the slide he adjusted the microscope and gave a smirk, “Prophase.”

 

Edward’s eyebrows were scrunched together, “Do you mind if I look?”

 

Kurt’s smirk faded. He gave Edward an appraising look. “Sure,” his voice cutting.

 

Edward smiled, Kurt gave him the impression of a male Rosalie and Alice mixed together. He glanced into the scope for a brief second, “Prophase,” he said before writing it down in an elegant scrawl. He picked up the next slide, “Interphase.”

 

“May I?” Kurt asked. He reached over to take the microscope when their fingers touched. Kurt felt electrified at the instant contact, Edward pulling away nervous. Kurt took a look at the slide,

“Interphase.” Writing the answer down in swirling loops much like a girl, contrasting with Edward’s elegant script. Kurt went on to identify the rest of the slides letting Edward write the rest down.

 

They were the first done Kurt noticed as he looked around. He looked once more up at Edward noticing he had almost a head in height to himself. He studied the boys face, thinking that it was

different from the previous time he had seen him.

 

“Your eyes aren’t naturally black?” Kurt asked. “Were you wearing contacts or do they change with your mood?”

 

Edward was surprised by Kurt’s notice to particular features. _Is he always this perceptive, do I need to be more careful._ Edward listened in on Kurt seeing if he could get past the melody currently playing in his head. No nothing, just a song with no lyrics to give him any insight.

 

“They change with my moods, drastic changes even.” Edward answered.

 

“Hmm. . . Yes my eyes do the same, from green to blue to grey.”

 

“Your eyes are magnificent.” Edward said without thinking. A first for him.

 

There was a bit of awkwardness, “Oh uh, thank you.” Kurt blushed, and for the first time showed some other emotion than his cold mask or indifference.

 

Edward stood frozen, he hadn’t meant for that to come out. Luckily he was to be saved, Mr. Banner came over to their table.

 

“Did you let Kurt do anything Edward?” The teacher’s voice colored with disapproval.

 

“Actually Kurt identified four out of five of the slides.”

 

Mr. Banner’s eyebrows raised, he turned to look at Kurt, “Advanced Placement Course?”

 

“Yes Mr. Banner, top of my class.” Kurt smirked.

 

The teacher sighed, “Well then it's good for you to be placed with Edward here than.” He walked away mumbling under his breath.

 

“Do you like the weather?” Edward asked Kurt after the moment.

 

Kurt’s head whipped around so fast, he gave Edward a sharp look. “Did you just seriously ask me about the weather?”

 

“Yes,” Edward answered simply. He need another breath. He fought the beast down, both beasts down. One after the boys blood, the other his body. “Do you not like the snow.”

 

“No I love snow, I HATE slush, I hate sludge, and I am not too fond of the rain.”

 

“So you don’t like the cold either?”

 

“Love the cold.”

 

Edward gave Kurt a look, as if confused by the boy. “But you dislike rain.”

 

“Yes.” Kurt answered thinking Edward must be stupid.

 

“You must hate living here then,” Edward said.

 

Kurt looked to him, “I don’t hate it but I don’t actively like it either.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“My father died,” Kurt said blunt, his face icing over once again, “My mother passed when I was eight, so I came to live with my uncle.”

 

Edward flinched, “You didn’t have relations closer to where you lived previously?”

 

“I did, they disowned me when I was younger, don’t like my sexual orientation.”

 

“Hmm. . .” Edward paused not liking the way the conversation was going.

 

Kurt grimaced on the inside. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger? It was baffling to him.

 

Edward saw the change in Kurt’s demeanor immediately, _He’s putting up a mask._ Edward thought.

 

Their conversation never picked up again, as the bell rang for the end of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from the song ‘Firework’ by Katy Perry.


	4. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M slash  
> Chapter: (3) Incident  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.  
> Spoiler: Twilight chapter 3  
> Author: WWSE

Thoughts  
“Singing”  
Phone  
Email or Text  
“Talking”

Edward ran through the forest, Carlisle by his side. He had decided that keeping on top of his feeding should help his cravings for the young delicious morsel that is Kurt Hummel under control. He mustn’t let it gain even a centimeter on him or he may cave, to one desire or the other, as both were just as equally strong. He thought that his craving for the boy's body was even more so when he had talked to him earlier in the day. 

Kurt was the most ravishing creature Edward had ever beheld. Thinking back Edward wanted to run his hair through the brunette perfectly styled locks, he wanted to pick that lithe muscular build up and hug him close, relishing in the soft heat emanating from his form. He wanted to gaze into those hard eyes till they softened, wanted to kiss those pink lips till they were bruised and shaded to the color of a rose, and most of all he wanted Kurt to writhe beneath him panting in want and need. 

Why? Why do I think of him in such wrong terms. He is male, being attracted to a male is wrong yes? 

“Edward,” Carlisle called him to a stop.

Turning back and looking at his father, “Yes?”

“When you told me you were leaving, I supported it because you had said that Kurt’s blood sang to your beast and your need for sustenance. You did not tell me the full story.” Carlisle watched Edward, his son freezing like a deer caught in the headlights. “Charlie came to see me last week just before you got back; Kurt had told him of the incident.”

“W-what did he say?” Edward whispered.

“That Kurt had a panic attack Friday from the stress you are causing him on top of the loss of his father. That your harshness towards him caused a flashback of sorts and reminded Kurt of a bully he had at his previous school.” 

That’s why he was so defensive, why he shut down after talking to me.

“Charlie had said that what triggered it was the way you looked at Kurt. It was in a similar manner that the bully had. The bully was found to be homosexual in his orientation. He had a crush on Kurt and hated him for how he made him feel.” Carlisle grabbed Edward’s shoulder, “Son do you have feelings for Kurt? It is okay if you do. I and the rest of the family will accept you as you are.”

“Carlisle. . . I have urges toward him, urges that I shouldn’t have toward a male, a human male.”

“No Edward I think you're finally taking a step in the right direction, the direction of finding you a mate.”

“Carlisle. . .”

“Edward, if what you are feeling turns into affection and love, protectiveness and possessiveness, there is nothing wrong with that. Did you ever have a problem with Stevens the nomad and Erik his mate.”

“No they suited one another. . .” Edward gave a brief smile. “It is just that I never thought that I would find an interest in men.” 

“Maybe it’s not men you find attractive, maybe it is just Kurt.” Carlisle gazed at him as he spoke, knowing he was correct in his assumption. 

Edward pondered this for a moment. Maybe Carlisle was right, he looked away wishing not for the first time he could not hear his Sire’s thoughts on this particular subject. 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Kurt woke with a start groaning into his pillow. Charlie had rushed into the room, hearing Kurt scream just before waking.

“Kurt. Kurt are you okay?”

“Just a dream Uncle Charlie, of my Dad, it was when he was in the hospital, when the heart monitor going flat.” Kurt said his voice a little higher than normal.

“Oh. . . Do you need anything?” Charlie shuffled his feet unsure of exactly what he could do to comfort this hurting boy. 

“No I am fine.”

Charlie turned and headed out the door, “You go back to sleep then, you have about two more hours before you need to get up.”

Kurt nodded laying his head down and dozing off after a few moments, too tired to even think of staying awake and fretting his dream.

When Kurt woke again it was to his alarm on his phone to the song: ‘Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go)’ by Wham!. Shutting the alarm off he sat up. Groggily getting out of bed he yawned. Opening his eyes a bit more he noticed that the light filtering through the window was a less green. Walking over he gasped in awe, like he did every time he had seen snow. It blanketed everything, the trees, the yard, the bed of his truck, though he did notice that his window was defrosted and moved from its previous spot. Charlie must have done that for him.

He smiled as he turned to his closet, the perfect outfit in mind. He grabbed his white pea coat and his sheer striped knit sweater. Turning to his dresser he pulled out his tight pink tank, his black knit fingerless gloves, and his black skinny jeans that made his butt look delectable. He topped the look off with his flat blue suede shoes, his black cadet cap, and a patterned scarf. He did his morning ritual before putting the clothes on and headed out the front door grabbing an apple on the way.

When he arrived at school the parking lot was mostly full, he pulled into a spot and huffed. School wouldn’t start for a while yet so he got out of the car putting his headphones in and hit shuffle.

“I Survived A Dreadful Accident  
In The Car Crash Of The Century  
My Shattered Hopes Collapsed On Cold Cement  
But In The Back Of The Ambulance,  
I'd Never Felt So Content”

Humming along with the verse he smiled and leaned against the tail of his truck. Looking up he began to sing, “A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me, and now my vision can render this scene,” he saw Edward five cars over staring at him, “A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris, happiness returned to me through a grave emergency.”

Connecting eyes with him Kurt noticed that Edward hefted himself off the side of the vehicle and began to walk towards him. 

“I Tossed and Turned In Sterile Apathy  
Until The Violets Arrived For Me  
The Bouquet Burst and Blossoms Filled The Room  
And The Place Got Smaller  
As They Grew Taller  
And Taught Me to Bloom”

The song played on.

That’s when he heard it. A screech played throughout the parking lot and everyone seemed to have frozen. After that heart wrenching sound Kurt saw Edward’s head whip around, Kurt’s gaze following his. The screeching was Tyler’s van. . . Barreling straight at him.

Kurt froze, his iPod falling from limp fingers as the van careened closer. Then something solid hit him from the side, he fell, hitting his head first against the truck then the blacktop. Kurt knew he should have closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to face his oncoming death but instead they were wide open and took in everything.

The van curled around the tail of his truck, but wasn’t done yet as it flew at him intent on crushing him fully either wanting to kill him outright or at least crush him and his dreams of ever being on Broadway.

His iPod played on the ear buds firmly still in place:

“A High-speed Collision Gave a New Sense of Sight To Me  
And Now My Vision Can Render This Scene  
A Blurry Image of Wreckage and Roadside Debris  
Happiness Returned To Me  
Happiness Returned To Me  
Happiness Returned To Me through A Grave Emergency”

He listened; realizing that it was the end of the song, as his end never came. Two white hands shoot forward catching the van. Kurt winced sure that the arms would be crushed. He curled into the solid form above him. (When did that get there?) The arms weren’t crushed though they held firm pushing the van away.

Looking up he peeked at the face above him. It was Edward, Edward Cullen, the very same Edward Cullen that was way too far away to get to him in time. He had to have been moving at light speed, because that was how fast the whole crash seems to have happened. Edward swore, as he dropped the van beside Kurt and glared at the hunk of metal.

“You were over there, by your car,” Kurt supplied wide eyed and unseeing.

“No I was right beside you.” Edward said his stubborn voice out in full force.

Kurt clutched to him, unwilling to let go. It seemed that the whole parking lot had crowded around the vehicles and sirens could be heard at a distance.

Charlie was the first on scene, the paramedic’s only seconds behind him, the firefighters after that. 

Edward and Kurt had to wait for the firefighters to cut the van away from them as it had curled around them and into a cocoon. When they finally got the van away Kurt was still clutching Edward and wasn’t letting go. When both the paramedics and Edward tried to get him to release him Kurt’s vision got blurry while his hold gotten stronger.

“No, no,” Kurt cried, “I can’t, I can’t,” he began to hyperventilate. Charlie stepped in telling to leave Kurt be, so Edward carried Kurt to the ambulance riding in back with him still clutched to his chest on the gurney.

“Kurt calm down, shhh. . . It's all right now, it's all right.” Kurt vaguely heard as Edward spoke to him. 

I can’t handle this. The hysterical boy’s heart slowed but only so much, as he was still stuck in his panic.

Kurt, must protect Kurt, but how? He isn‘t responding. I can‘t calm him down, how do I calm him down? Edward thought.

When they got to the hospital, Kurt finally calmed but only after Dr. Cullen injected a syringe into his arm making him just a tad drowsy. His vision blacked out, the last thing he remembered from that morning was a worried Edward standing over him as they lay him down on the bed.

Kurt woke just before six that evening, Charlie sitting in the chair next to his bed asleep.

“Hey,” a voice sounded throughout the room. Startled Kurt looked around, there standing his back leaning against the wall was Edward.

“Hey,” Kurt’s voice was higher than normal. There was a moment of silence as the assessed each other.

“You were across the lot, you weren’t close enough.” Kurt said.

“I was right next to you,” Edward responded voice forced.

“No you weren’t, but I will let you keep your secret for now. People have secrets for a reason; yours just involve super speed and strength.”

Edward glared, not liking the idea of Kurt being so suspicious even though he was letting it go for the moment. He knew that he hadn’t heard the last of it.

“I hate hospitals, when can I leave?”

“Soon I think. When you were asleep they took you to run tests, nothing was wrong so my father said once you woke he would start the discharge process.” Edward supplied. “I shall go get him.”

Edward disappeared for the rest of the day though Carlisle did come immediately to let Kurt go with Charlie, giving instructions for how to treat the headache and a slip excusing Kurt from school for a few days if he chooses to stay home, along with a few anxiety pills.

That night when he got home he didn't do his usual nightly routine and instead just changed into one of his father’s shirts and a pair of his favorite shorts before laying his head on his pillow and immediately falling asleep. For the first time dreaming of something other than his bully or his father’s last moments, instead he had dreamed of Edward.

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Edward clutched the sill of the window to the boy of his desires bedroom. He was just there to look, just the to check up on him. He knew he should leave. Leave Kurt to his live a normal life, one that he wouldn't be exposed to the monster that was himself. He silently opened the window and placed the fallen iPod from earlier on the desk turning to leave.

“Edward,” was whispered.

Edward froze, turning to face Kurt listening. His heartbeat was still steady, his breathing slow and deep. Kurt was still asleep.

Asleep and dreaming of him.

Edward couldn't bring himself to leave now, his attention caught. He crouched down on the swivel chair in the corner and hunkered down for a night of Kurt watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the Song: “Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go) - Wham!
> 
> Songs Quoted:  
> 1) “Hospital Flowers” - Owl City
> 
> Author’s note: I would like to say that I am sorry it is so short but right now I am following the outlines in the chapters of Twilight, using the big scenes for my story. Also I would like to think those of you that reviewed it got my butt in gear to get more chapters out. I also need to inform you that it might be a little while till my next update, though not too long (I hope. . .), because I won’t have access to a computer to type the chapters up.


	5. Provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M slash  
> Chapter: (4) Provocation  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.  
> Spoiler: Some of Chapter 4 Twilight  
> Author: WWSE

Thoughts  
“Singing”  
Phone  
Email or Text  
“Talking” 

Dream. . .

I sat in the my truck on the way to school, but as I drove the road began to warp. Making the road itself curve in unexpected turns and the scenery change colors. Reaching the school parking lot I got out of my truck and I noticed my state of dress. I was wearing a blue corseted shirt with puffy sleeves and tight tan pants with white leather boots. Shaking off my unusual dress I stepped out and onto the pavement that began to morph into a stone walkway. Looking up at the school it shimmered and became dark gothic castle. My mouth open on its own and I began to sing: 

“We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts I’m standing there, on a balcony of summer air.”

I closed my eyes and turned, opening them I saw that I was on the balcony of the castle. Walking to the edge I looked down and saw a silver volvo pull up to the castle and a moment later Edward smoothly got out of the vehicle and looked around the lot. It was like he sparkled with diamonds as the sun hit him. 

“I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd, you say hello, little did I know. . .”

The scene changed again as I turned from the balcony, I was standing in McKinley’s gym that had been decorated in streamers and flashing lights. The New Directions on stage harmonizing in the background as the spotlight hit me. The other spotlight struck Edward across the room, his golden eyes meeting mine and darkening to pure ebony. 

“That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my Daddy said “Stay away from Juliet,” and I was crying on the staircase , begging you please don’t go. . . And I said. . .”

My father appeared in front of me blocking my view of Edward, he grabbed my shoulder. “He is a monster Kurt, you must be careful. Follow your instincts.” My father then faded out. 

“Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I’ll be waiting; all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess, it’s a love story, baby, just say yes.”

I ran to Edward and latched onto his sleeve, Edward gave a small smile that was only barely noticeable. 

“So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, because we’re dead if they knew. So close your eyes. . . escape this town for a little while. Oh, ohhh.”

I looked around to see us in the woods somewhere near Forks. 

“Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, and my Daddy said, “Stay away from Juliet,” but you were everything to me I was begging you, please don’t go, and I said. . .” 

Edward pulled away as I belted out his verse, bending over slightly clenching my fists to my chest. 

“Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I’ll be waiting; all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story, baby, just say yes.”

My eyes began to water. 

“Romeo save me, they’re trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it’s re-al. Don’t be afraid, we’ll make it out of this mess. It’s a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh, ohhh.”

As I sing I walked through the forest past Karofsky, my father’s parents, members of the McKinley football team, Coach Sylvester, and even Mr. Schue. I quickly spun to face Edward and the crowd had vanished. 

“I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you were on the outskirts of town. And I said. . .”

I turned away from Edward.

“Romeo save me, I’ve been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don’t know what to think, he kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said. . .”

Edward grabbed at my shoulder turning me as he held me close my hands going to his shoulders, one of his hands sliding around my waist, the other cupping behind my neck. Edward smirked down at me his golden eyes darkening to black. Edward began to sing then, his voice deep:

“Marry me Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone. I love you, thats all I really know. I talked to you Dad - you’ll pick out a white dress. Its a love story, baby just say yes. . . Yes. Oh, ohhh, oh, oh, ohhh. We were both young when I first saw you.”

Edward leaned in placing a kiss on Kurt’s neck.

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Kurt startled awake. “Oh Gaga, that's the last time I listen to Taylor Swift before bed, its like Britney Spears all over again.” He then let out a groan, “I just dreamed about having a romantic relationship with Edward Cullen.” He asked himself. 

Kurt lay back down after turning his iPod on, shuffling the playlist his drifted off to sleep as Beyonce’s song ‘Crazy In Love’ came on. 

He didn’t wake again till noon and his head pounding. He got up sluggishly and headed toward the bathroom. He took a long bubble-bath soaking in the scented water. After the bath he dressed in a his comfy clothes and wrapped a blanket around himself, heading to the living-room. 

He grabbed a Natural Valley bar on the way sitting on the couch and turning on the Tv, settling in to watch America’s Next Top Model. 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Edward sat at his lunch table quietly glancing around. He already knew Kurt was not in school from the thoughts floating around, but he double checked the cafeteria just to be sure. Sighing Edward looked back up at the ceiling hoping for the day to pass quickly. 

Biology passed sluggishly Mr. Banner lecturing about muscles and ligaments, before starting on the human skeleton. 

“The largely forgotten bones are at the tip of your fingers, are what Mr. Cullen?” Asked Mr. Banner. 

Edward zoned back in and after just a second as to not seem suspicious he said, “Distal phalanges.” 

Mr. Banner grimaced, He always answers correctly even when I catch him completely off guard. 

Edward smirked slightly before it wiped off his face. 

After biology Edward was tempted to just skip out on school and head directly home hoping that it would make the day pass faster unto tomorrow so that he would be able to see Kurt that much sooner, but instead he stayed and went to Spanish with Emmett. 

After spending an entire class period listening to Emmett singing ‘Kurt and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ under his breath, Edward wanted nothing more than to escape the torment of listening to everyone's thoughts and listen to the soft notes that were uniquely only heard from Kurt’s thoughts. He strolled slowly toward the parking lot knowing already Alice would need to discuss something with her choir teacher and Rosalie’s need to check her perfectly applied lipgloss, his brothers following their mates around like lost lambs. He was passing the main office doors when the door opened to reveal Mr. Banner. 

“Mr. Cullen a moment if you will.” Edward stopped, and turned to his biology teacher. Oh good I caught him, now I won’t be bothered to deliver the homework myself. 

Edward frowned as it seemed that he had become a messenger now. “Yes Mr. Banner?” Edward asked politely. 

“You know where Chief Swan resides yes?” He continued without giving Edward a chance to answer. “We need someone to take Kurt his school work as Chief Swan called earlier today asking if someone could bring it by. It seems Mr. Hummel is frazzled from his whole experience of almost being crushed. As you are his savior it is only right that you get the task of dropping it off to him.” Mr. Banner shoved a folder into Edward’s hands promptly turned and dashed back into the office. 

Edward stared at the door briefly before Alice chimed in, You deliver your lover boy’s homework and the rest of of shall just run home.

He wanted to groan, Alice had probably had a vision earlier, which would explain why she was reciting the russian alphabet for the past hour. Turning on his heel he headed toward his car. 

At least I get to see Kurt today.

Edward arrived at the Swan residence only minutes later not bothering with the speed limit. He pulled up along the street, and took a few moments to prep himself to hold back the monster lurking only millimeters from the surface if his very thin control. 

Making quick work of getting to the front door he primped, straightening his shirt and ruffling his hair before knocking. He had not been expecting what was on the other side of the door.

Kurt Hummel always dressed primly, with only ever a small amount of sex appeal, that Edward thought unintentional, in the ensembles he had worn to school. Kurt’s hair never had a strand out of place. Kurt’s skin always gleamed like a pearl or a porcelain doll, pale and luminescent. Kurt always had an air of superiority floating around himself in an almost visible aura. Kurt’s eyes were cold steel much like Rosalie’s, and held anyone caught in the gaze firmly at attention. That Kurt Hummel did not answer the door, that Kurt Hummel wasn’t even in the building. 

Edward stared caught between being off guard and the sexual tension rising in him feeding his monster. Kurt stood in the doorway in rolled up deep violet sweat pants, a loose grey tank that was exceptional short and showed a pale taut stomach, green and black ankle socks, and his hair held back by a stretchy hairband. After a few moments of blankly staring at Kurt, Edward saw the boy blush, spreading from his cheeks traveling down his shoulders and stomach.

Clearing his throat Kurt asked, “Yes, may I help you?” His voice defensive.

“Yes, Mr. Banner said your uncle asked for your work to be dropped off, and he picked me out of the hallway.” 

Kurt’s eyebrows rose, and cocked his hip, and noticed Edward’s eyes dilate slightly. “Would you like to come in.” He asked politely torn between having the hot teen in his house and not wanting him here to witness his embarrassing non-outfit.

“If you don’t mind,” Edward asked gleaning to see Kurt’s true feelings on the proposal, “ Then I would love to come in. I can explain anything you may have trouble with.”

Kurt looked unimpressed, he stood back allowing entrance, “And what Mr. Cullen are your current grades and classes?” 

“I have all A’s only one of those are a low A being a 91.” He couldn’t be seen as perfect. 

“Well darling then I shall not need your services for school work, all my grades never reach lower than a ninety-seven.” Kurt gave a brief smirk before walking into the kitchen, Edward following behind slowly observing the house. “Would you like something to drink? I have milk, herbal tea, green tea, coffee, and I had just made a strawberry banana smoothie this morning.”

“No thank you, though the offer is much appreciated.” Edward commented. 

“Then I guess we can go to the living room and I can see if you brought all my homework.”

They headed to the living room Kurt sitting on Charlie’s recliner leaving the sofa to Edward. Edward glanced around spotting the piano. 

“You play?” 

Kurt glanced at the instrument and gave a sad smile, “Yes my mother taught me, that is her piano.” 

“How well do you play?” Edward was honestly interested seeing as Kurt’s thoughts were musical notes. 

“Oh Gaga you did not just ask me that. Of course I play very well. Do you play any type of instrument?”

“I have mastered the piano, the violin, and the guitar.” 

“Well lets hear it pretty boy.” Kurt waved for Edward to play the piano.

“I shall give you a demonstration if you do the same.”

Kurt nodded his head in assent and Edward got up to approach the large instrument. He sat down on the bench and uncovered the keys softly his fingers slid over them. He began to play a soft melody that he had written, based off of what he had heard in Kurt’s mind since he had met the boy.

Kurt listened to the soft musical notes as they flowed through the room, not noticing that he had gotten up and began to move towards the piano and Edward. He listened entranced by the music unfolding. Before he could stop himself he was seated beside Edward watching the man’s fingers play. It reached a crescendo and Kurt’s breath hitched. It was so beautiful. Edward finished with a flair. 

“I-it was like you were in my head,” Kurt mumbled, “That doesn’t make any sense though does it?” 

Edward smiled, “It makes all the sense in the world. It's a lullaby, and I wrote it with you in mind.”

“Me?” Kurt’s head whipped up toward Edward’s their eyes meeting.

“Yes.” Edward stated simply giving no other explanation. 

Kurt turned his head toward the keys once more, he needed to clear his head, he needed to talk to his father and only one song ever felt as if the connection was still there. He placed his hands on the keys. 

His melody flowed through the room and had Edward floored, then Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing. “Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something, I think you’ll understand, when I’ll say that something.”

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

“I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.”

He opened his eyes and the melody was consumed with feeling.

“Oh please, say to me, you’ll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand. I’ll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.”

Edward watched Kurt amazed by the beauty in him.  
“And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It’s such a feeling that my love. I can’t hide, I can’t hide, I can’t hide.”

The lyrics picked up and Kurt looked into Edward’s eyes briefly.

“Yeah, you’ve got that something, I think you’ll understand, when I’ll say that something. I wanna hold your hand,I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand!”

Edward sat mesmerized hypnotized, completely enthralled. He felt as if he had no control over his body, that he could and would sit here forever listening to Kurt sing. It was magic happening all around him. He tuned into Kurt’s thoughts and the melody he played echoed there, creating a double only enthralling him that much more. 

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It’s such a feeling that my love, I can’t hide. I can’t hide, I can’t hide!”

Kurt closed his eyes again to the outside world, and reached for his father. Feeling him right there, holding onto his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’ve got that something, I think you’ll understand,when I’ll feel that something. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand!”

He finished big and his father faded leaving behind a feeling of calmness and that he was handling this situation with proper caution. That his heart may be falling a little too fast but that was okay, if he kept his head. He was sure his father would have liked Edward, maybe even not have shot him. 

“That was lovely. One of the most beautiful things I have ever had the pleasure of hearing.” Edward said giving a small smile down at Kurt.

Kurt was dazzled by him and his jaw dropped only slightly as he took in the beauty of Edward Cullen. He, by some miracle was able to pull together some thought and spoke, “Thank you, that means a lot.” He paused wondering is he should continue, “Its the song I use to talk to my father.” 

Edward was only slightly stunned that Kurt revealed something so personal. They there staring at one another for moments, minutes, hours, years, decades, forever really until they heard a car pull up in the driveway. 

Edward finally got up and moved to the front door as he heard Charlie approach the house. Turning he gave Kurt a nod, Kurt opening his mouth tried to speak. 

Edward left into the night giving Charlie a nod on the way out. 

Charlie turned to Kurt and raised his eyebrows.

“He was dropping off my homework, so uh how does pizza sound?” Kurt finished lamely.

“I can do pizza.”

~~~Night’s Melody~~~

Kurt woke early the next day to prep for school even though he stayed up exceptionally late to finish his homework. He forewent his normal designer outfit and went with something slightly more comfortable. Putting on his straight legged slacks and a blue sweater vest with a white T underneath. 

Kurt went through the school day with no one really bothering him, and he was anxious about what biology would bring to the normalcy of the day so far. Lets be honest it was a statistical anomaly for Kurt to have a normal day, or at least it had been since the beginning of high school. 

After a lunch of lentil soup and a roll, he was content and fully ready to face his latest conundrum, Edward Cullen. 

He walked into biology and was surprised to be the first one there, seeing Edward leave much earlier than himself. It was only a second before the bell rang when Edward entered the room and walked past Kurt not bothering to acknowledge him even for a second. 

Kurt stared at Edward for a long time, his stare steadily turning to a glare as he realized Edward was deliberately ignoring him. Edward’s eyes only strayed to Kurt for a second, not even long enough for Kurt to notice, and caught a glimpse of the the icy glare that could freese and man, monster, or vampire in their tracks. He felt the urge to shudder but resisted as he felt the weight of the withering stare. 

The rest of the week play along those lines, Edward ignoring Kurt and Kurt furious about it. Then on Monday Zach Zacharias approached their work table. He stood haphazardly close to the table as Kurt sat down. 

“Um hello, my name is Zack.” 

Kurt looked up at the figure above him showing no emotion. His lips taking on a smirk. 

“Hello.”

“Your name is Kurt right?” Asked Zack. “Kurt Hummel?”

“Yes it is Zack.”

“Oh right. . . Um,” He floundered for something, anything to say. “I guess I just wanted to comment on your outfit, it looks good on you.”

Kurt looked down at the very feminine shirt he wore. . . It has ruffles on it, it’s pink, and it was from the junior section. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Kurt demanded. “Just b-because I like to wear feminine clothing does not mean I will just roll over and take whatever abuse you may think you're going to dish out. I have heard and been through worse buddy so back the Gaga off.” Kurt huffed, sitting back down just now noticing that he had stood up. 

“N-n-no, I didn’t, I didn’t mean anything by it. I really think you look good.” Zack offered his hands held up in defense. 

Kurt stared at him evaluating him before nodding his head, “Very well thank you.”

Zack watched as Kurt turned to look at the front of the room. Then he spotted Edward, they glared at one another and Zack walked off.

For the next couple of days Zack kept approaching Kurt before Biology and occasionally after, attempting to flirt with the aloof boy that dazzled people when finally he got enough nerve to ask Kurt to the dance. 

Kurt looked at him, “I’m sorry Zack but I just don’t see us like that and I would really rather not attend this dance, I am unsure of my plans yet but I think I may visit Seattle or visit my hometown even, I just need to get out of this place for a little while.” Kurt gave him a little sad smile.

Mr. Banner walked in then, “Mr. Zacharias please take a seat.”

“Yes sir.” Zack rushed off to his seat giving Kurt a crushed frown. 

Kurt turned to face the front of the class and noticed a slight movement to his left. Turning he saw Edward staring at him, acknowledging his existence for once. 

“Yes may I help you?”

“You told him no.” Edward stated. Kurt nodded and quirked an eyebrow, “He really seemed to like you.” Almost too much, his thoughts are too dirty even. His fantasies more graphic than even my own, making sitting by Kurt extremely uncomfortable.

“I don’t see him that way.”

“Do you see anyone else like that?”

“That would be none of your business.” 

Edward looked into Kurt’s eyes, “We shouldn’t be friends.”

“And why exactly shouldn’t we?”

“I’m not a good person.” 

“I really don’t think you get to decide what I can and can’t do, who I can and can’t be friends with.” Kurt said a little offended.

“You really shouldn’t be my friend, I am dangerous Kurt.” Edward’s eyes darkened. 

“Edward. . .” Kurt leaned in, “Do. Not. Tell. Me. How. To. Feel.”

Edward took in a whiff of Kurt’s scent, it was intoxication. 

“If you don’t want to be my friend then why are you talking to me?” Kurt asked eyebrow quirked.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to be your friend, actually there is nothing I would want more. I said that it was too dangerous for you to be my friend.” Edward said.

“Can you hurt me?” Edward nodded, “Will you hurt me?” 

Edward took a second, “Not intentionally. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

Kurt gave a sharp nod and turned back to Mr. Banner’s lecture, not deeming Edward with an answer, frustrating the vampire.

I can hear anything from him other than piano music, Edward thought to himself. 

Edward listened harder trying to discern the thoughts of the boy next to him. 

“Mr. Cullen,” Mr. Banner called from the front. 

There I have heard that note before, Edward thought. 

“Mr. Cullen!” Mr. Banner said using more force in his voice. 

Again. There it was again. I wonder. . .  
“Yes Mr. Banner?” He asked. 

“Please refrain from staring at Mr. Hummel and pay attention.”

“Yes Mr. Banner,” Edward amended.

For the rest of the day Edward listened in on everyone around Kurt, both mentally and as they spoke while also paying attention to the notes Kurt played in his head. 

Different names are different notes. Emotions are different pitches. Its not an exact science but at least I have a semblance of a reading on him. 

Edward smiled at his discovery, heading for his vehicle. 

Later that day Kurt was headed to his truck fully ready to go home and listen to Beyonce for at least two hours before finishing his homework when a boy that looked nearly like Zack only in a letterman's jacket instead of the leather jacket cut him off from the driver’s seat. 

“Hey your Kurt right? I’m Joe, Zack’s older brother, don’t you think you could cut the boy some slack. He adores you.”

“I’m sorry Joseph but I do not see your brother in that way.” Kurt said, “Now please remove yourself, I wish to go home.”

“Is Zack not good enough for you?” Joe asked completely indignant.

“No that is not it at all, I’m sure Zack is a lovely boy, but for someone else.” He muscled his way around Joe and opened the door leaving a gaping boy in his wake. Starting the truck and finally heading home Kurt took a breath and relaxed. 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Charlie watched Kurt prance around the kitchen, smiling the man crossed the kitchen sitting down at the table. Kurt turned and jumped in surprize, “Oh Charlie!” Kurt said his voice pitched even higher then normal. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“I just sat down.” Charlie said.

“Well, um. . . Dinner will be done in two minutes I just have to take the chicken out of the oven. Baked chicken and steamed broccoli with a garlic sauce is okay right?” Kurt asked.

“Thats fine.” Charlie watched Kurt flit about some more before asking the question that had been on his mind, “So you’re planning on going back home the dance weekend?”

Kurt turned startled for the second time that night, “How did you hear about that?”

“The kid, Jack or Zach or whoever’s Dad works for me as our forensic specialist.” Charlie looked out the kitchen window, “He received a call today after school saying that the boy he had a crush on turned him down.”

“Yes I did turn him down, though I am more then likely going to going to Seattle to do some shopping, my wardrobe is horrendous as I decide to shoot up two inches.” Kurt reassured.

“So no Lima?” Charlie asked needing clarification. 

“Not unless one of the gang calls up and has an emergency no. They actually haven’t really contacted me lately, only Brittney and surprisingly Santana have kept up a constant flow of emails.” Kurt placed the chicken on the table with the bread basket and bowl of broccoli. “Though Britney's emails are always entertaining she keeps telling me to go sit with the pretty people,” at Charlie’s blatant confusion Kurt clarified, “The Cullens, I told her about them and even sent a picture of them as they were at their table to her. She won’t drop it so I may just do that to get her to stop pestering. Santana though is all about the bitch-fest.” Charlie gave him a look, “Excuse my french, but it’s true.”

“I’m sorry that most of your friends are acting that way.” Charlie said.

“It can’t be helped,” Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trying to put off the overwhelming saddness. Looking down at his plate Kurt spoke in barely above a whisper, “Thanks Charlie.”

Charlie looked vaguely uncomfortable but nodded, “It isn’t a problem Kurt.”

They finished their dinner in semi-silence before Kurt headed up to bed and Charlie to the living room for the last half of the game.

After Kurt had finished his nightly routine he headed for his desk to check his email one last time before bed. Scrolling down past all the sale ads to the different department stores he raised his eyebrow. Puck had sent him mail. Noah Puckermen his one time bully had sent him mail. Clicking on he began to read:

Hey Hummel

Just want to say I am back from Juvie and better than ever. That’s right the Puckersaurus is so badass that even juvie couldn't keep me confined. I just needed to brag that this week Mr. Schue pinned the girls against the guys and us guys totally kicked their ass’. Dude you should have been there, almost wish you were because you vocals would have gave us enough umph to blow them away. But since they had me it was totally in the bag.

So I asked Effie if she had talked you lately and how you were doing and she said she hadn’t had the chance. Then I asked everyone else and only Santana and Britney had been writing to you lots. Dude they’re dushbags. Seriously you’re like one of us. You’re family man, and they should have been better at it. So I decided as my civic duty to keep you more informed. Like community service man.

Well see ya!

Puck Out!

Kurt smiled. He hadn’t expected it, least of all from this person but at least one more person remembered. At least one more person cared. 

Kurt shut the computer off after typing a quick reply and headed to bed, a smile adorning his face.

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

Kurt arrived in the school lot his mood from last night completely evaporated. First he found his favorite shirt dirty, thinking he had already washed it. Then both his skin care cream bottle and perfume bottle broke in a moment of clumsiness. And next his coffee spilt on his coat leaving a stain and nothing warm to go over his sweater because he would rather freeze then wear a stained article of clothing. Getting out of the truck he huffed and headed toward the school clutching his bag to his chest. 

He got as far as where the sidewalk began before bumping into a body. The body jolted back from him upon impact but steadied giving Kurt a chance to look up and see who it was. 

“Wow, what the hell are you made of? You look like you could break.” Zach joked.

“I’m a dancer, we tend to be all muscle if we can help it. Also I take offence to being called fragile. I may dress with a better sense than most, and most definitely much more fashionable, but I still in fact a man. Built like a man and everything. I can take apart a car engine in twenty minutes and I was on the football team at my old school.” Kurt sniffed and shifted his bag so that he could free his hand to swipe his hair to the side.

“I-I didn’t, I mean I’m sorry I didn’t mean to suggest that you were like a girl or something.” Zach backed up a bit at Kurt’s look, “I mean cause you’re totally not. Look man let me make it up too you just let me take you to the dance.”

Kurt frowned, “I think I already told you Zach, as well as your brother that I would be away that weekend.”

“Joe said you were playing hard to get,” Zach shrugged, “And I thought the same. You honestly don’t seem like you get many offers so you should take it while you can instead of playing around.”

“Excuse me!” Kurt said outraged, “Where do you get off? I never in my life-” Kurt’s face was murderous.

“Look you don’t have to worry, you go out with me, we make out, we break it off and suddenly your desirable. It’ll change your world. Honestly you wouldn’t ditch me for a reason so what’s your hang up?”

Kurt’s face turned as red as a tomato. He was furious.

“He’s with me,” Kurt heard as he felt a jacket being placed on his shoulders. He knew that velvety voice, and he was almost grateful for the save so as to stop him from doing something stupid. On the other hand he really wanted to do something stupid - like beat this guy into a sniveling pulp. “He had made plans with me, we are going together.” 

Zach looked so scared in that instant that Kurt had to turn to Edward and upon seeing the darkened glare adorning the man's face he had to turn and laugh at Zach.

“Yes you see I have plans, now shew before I punch you or better yet I let Edward punch you.”

Zach scrambled back and hustled away from the pair. 

Kurt turned to the visible much more relaxed boy behind him and gave a brief smile. “Thank you.”

Edward looked down at him. You know for being the shortest of his brothers he is still incredible tall. Kurt thought. 

“Not a problem he was starting to get on my nerves and you looked as if just outright killing him would be a blessing for what you had in store for him.” Edward’s reply was smooth. “So where are we going the weekend of the dance?”

“Oh you don’t have to, I know it was just a show.” Kurt said looking straight ahead as they began to walk. 

“No it shall be my pleasure. I would love to spend some time with you.” Kurt glanced at Edward for a brief moment seeing a hint of a smile before looking away once more.

“I thought you said you should stay away from me.” Kurt said.

“Oh I most certainly should, I am much too dangerous for you to hang around.” Edward nodded. “But I have given up trying to stay away, so unless you order me away or actively avoid me I am not going anywhere. Am I ordered away?” 

Kurt looked up vaguely noticing that they were by his classroom, “No.”

“Then I shall see you at lunch.” With that Edward walked away leaving a stunned Kurt behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Songs referenced to:  
> Beyonce - ‘Crazy In Love’
> 
> Songs featured:  
> Taylor Swift - ‘Love Story’  
> The Beatles (Glee version) - ‘I Want To Hold Your Hand’
> 
> Author’s Note:
> 
> So there were a few questions asked about whether I will bring Jake and the quileutes into the story. The answer is yes, though I am unsure of how much active time they will get. As I said I am playing this out as if Kurt was Bella with his different reactions and I haven’t given much thought of the wolves interaction with him because there wasn’t much interaction with them other than Jake in Twilight. And Yes each story I write with the Kurt/Edward pairing shall follow each individual book. So Nightfall’s Melody goes with Twilight the next one will go with New Moon. There will be no love interest between Jake and Kurt, though they will have a connection much like Bella and Jake had. 
> 
> Alright next on the agenda. . . We have a WINNER for helping me come up with a scenario for the next chapter: Dun Dun Dun, drum roll please. . . Amaia-Sinblood! They have already given me the character bio which shall be posted at the end of the next chapter after the character played out her role in my fan fiction story. 
> 
> That’s all folks!


	6. Hemoglobin and Freak Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M slash  
> Chapter: (5) Hemoglobin and Freak Outs.   
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.  
> Spoiler: Chapter 5 Twilight, Glee Episode 02X06  
> Author: WWSE
> 
> Amaia-Sinblood was the winner of the Challenge given to help me with a scene in this chapter. The specs of the character they had made for me to put in the story are at the end of the chapter.

_Thoughts_

_“Singing”_

Phone

**Email or Text**

“Talking”

 

Kurt lingered at the classroom door for a moment. His breath had stilled and his brain was having a hard time functioning. What was it about Edward Cullen that made his whole world come to a shuddering stop before spinning completely off its axle. Kurt breathed deeply and walked into the classroom. His day had certainly started off with an intention to make sure he had the worst of luck.

 

It wasn’t till choir that Kurt actually realized just how hard he hit the nail on the head.

 

“What do you mean mandatory?” Kurt yelled red in the face.

 

“Just as I said Mr. Hummel,” Ms. Ira stated. “The principal heard that you were in a show choir and that you had performed several times in past. He YouTubed your group, New Directions and instantly loved it, so asked me to make it mandatory for you to sing.” Kurt’s jaw dropped slightly at her, “We discussed it further and decided to hold auditions for the other members that shall be singing at the dance. You, as well as myself shall be the judges, along with another student of your choice that isn’t in choir. As the choir students are also being made to perform either a solo or in the chorus of at least one song, though they have to audition for a solo. Just think you will be in charge of the music at the dance, meaning a dj, musicians, and performers.”

 

“Wait a moment-” Kurt tried to interrupt unsuccessfully.

 

“Students not in choir shall also have the opportunity; the signup sheet will be posted all over school. You have till Monday to choose your second judge.” Ms. Ira’s grin was taking over her face fast; she glowed with pride in her and the principal’s idea. Kurt knew this was going to be a disaster.

 

“You can _not_ be serious. When will auditions be held?” Kurt asked set on edge, face tomato red.

 

“Yes, I am completely 100 percent serious, the auditions being held on Tuesday so that we shall have plenty of time to rehearse.” Kurt’s day was not looking up. “Now go sit, remember you have till Monday to tell me who your second judge is to be.”

 

Kurt gave an Icy glare before turning on his heel promptly and heading for the door.

 

“Kurt, where are you going?” Ms. Ira called after him.

 

Turning back he spoke, eyes shadowed over. “I have a set list to make and very little time to consider it; I need to know the songs so I know what kind of singers to choose during the audition. So, if you don’t mind, I have worked to do.” He was out the door in mere seconds heading to the library.

 

After signing in with the librarian, he sat looked around the quiet room noticing only four tables, all of which had three people at except one. The one table only had the one girl. Pretty, average height, blonde. He headed in her direction.

 

She looked up as he approached. “Yes?” was her polite question.

 

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind terribly if I sat here.” Kurt asked.

 

“No.” She glanced back at her book before closing it.

 

“I’m Kurt by the way, the new music director for the school dance.” Kurt gave in way of introduction.

 

“I’m Heather and my mother was going to have my hide if I didn’t join some school activity and gave me no choice in my options, so here I am on the dance committee.” She gave back, indicating the rest of the committee at the other tables.

 

Kurt gave her an appraising look. “Do you, by chance, have any interest in music?”

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“Because I need another judge and coordinator, you would still be doing it for the dance.” Kurt supplied.

 

Heather thought it over, “Why not.”

 

Kurt smiled in relief; he just might have fun with this after all. “Let’s do this then. I have to make a set list so I know what instruments, and vocalists to look for. We will also need a Dj.”

 

Heather smiled back, “I know someone that can dj. . .”

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Kurt went through the rest of his classes before lunch with a split mind of dance music and Edward Cullen. He was narrowing down his choices and trying to decide the ratio of slow dances to fast, while thinking of Edward’s new peculiar behavior as of late, and how he should tell him that he is unable to skip out on the dance.

 

Kurt walked into the cafeteria swinging his head around to the Cullen’s table only to see that Edward was missing. “Hmm. . .” Kurt turned back to the lunch line. Pulling off his gloves he picked out a bottle of water and a salad no croutons.

 

Looking over his shoulder he asked Angela, “Where are we sitting today, our usual table is taken.”

 

“Sit with us,” Mike said walking by with Jessica at his heel.

 

Kurt and Angela shared a look before shrugging at the offer, Eric following closely behind.

 

As he began to sit Jessica spoke to him, “Edward Cullen is staring at you.”

 

Looking up and in the direction Jessica was staring he saw Edward across the cafeteria from where he usually sits, at a table by himself - staring at him like he was a rare steak. “Oh Gaga and Gucci, he is, isn’t he?”

 

Kurt looked at Edward, into his golden honey eyes as he motioned Kurt over, his gaze heavy.

 

“Does he really mean you?” Jessica asked.

 

“I don’t know, are you going to go over there and ask him or shall I?” Kurt snipped back. Jessica huffed as Kurt picked his salad and water back up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Tata ladies, I am curious as to what princely over there wants to tell me.”

 

“Oy!” Eric called offended.

 

“I stand by my last statement.” Kurt called over his leather clad shoulder.

 

Approaching, Kurt made sure not to lower his gaze, standing tall as the whole cafeteria quieted.

 

“You do know you caused the whole school to go into shock of the stroke variety?” asked Kurt.

Edward just smirked.

 

“So you’re not suddenly ignoring me again, when can I expect the next bipolar episode?” Kurt sat down across from him.

 

“I have decided staying away from you is far too hard for my self-control.” Edward said.

 

“Oh well,” Kurt said flustered, not expecting that answer, or really any answer. For a while there it looked like he was going to be doing all the talking. He glanced down at his hands in his lap and asked in a whisper, “Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Anything,” Edward’s voice velvety smooth.

 

“Next time you decide to ignore me, give me a warning.” Kurt answered.

 

It was quiet for a moment, feeling the tension of this make or break moment before Edward gave a small, “Yes.”

 

Kurt looked up into his eyes then trying to discern if he spoke the truth. He nodded after only seconds. “Good.”

 

“Though I wish that you would be smart enough to stay away from me,” Edward divulged.

 

Kurt focused on Edward’s face, his own face going red, “Did you just call me stupid?” Kurt’s eyes iced over, “Because Cullen if you just called me stupid, I will make you regret ever contemplating my intelligence in a negative manner, so much that your children’s children will feel it.” Kurt’s voice had risen above the crowds as he went on.

 

Kurt then heard Edward’s burly brother guffaw from across the room. Edward glared in that direction.

 

He turned back to Kurt, “I wasn’t trying to insult you Kurt, I promise. I just wish you would realize how dangerous I am to you.”

 

“I know that you’re dangerous, but I also know you wouldn’t intentionally harm me.” Kurt answered, unsure in what he was actually saying and whether or not it was true; just knowing instinctively that he was correct.

 

“How do you know that?” Edward asked, “How are you not terrified of me.”

 

“I know because of how you look at me, it’s like I am the only one in the room, just like my father used to gaze at my mom when she wasn’t looking.” Right then it clicked. He knew that, that was exactly how it was. “And, I am terrified, terribly so. Not of you though, or whatever you may be, but of what you shall do to my heart. I have a feeling that you’re going to shatter it before all this is over.”

 

“I never wish to make you go through that, I could never. . .” Edward trailed off unsure.

 

Kurt shrugged it off, deciding to change subjects. “I won’t be able to go to Seattle with you. My choir teacher and the principal made my attendance mandatory at the dance. I’m the music director for the dance.”

 

“I heard, Alice told me you stormed out of class.” Edward said. “That works in my advantage as well though, as I am not about to let you back out on our date.”

 

“Date?” Kurt squeaked.

 

“Yes date.”

 

“I-I, what?” Kurt’s brain shut down again. He had never been on a date. He had never been kissed. He didn’t know the first things about romance or relationships, and knew even less about sex. “That wasn’t - was it?”

 

Edward sighed; he would have to do this the proper way. “Kurt would you like to go to the dance with me?”

 

Kurt still looked like a spooked animal, “I-I,” he took a breath, “Yes, I. . . Yes.”

 

“Then it’s a date.” Edward gave his most dazzling smile, Kurt instantly becoming brain dead. How did he do that?

 

“Stop that.” Kurt retorted.

 

“Stop what exactly.” Edward asked.

 

“Dazzling me,” Kurt replied.

 

“I dazzle you?” Kurt could hear the smirk as he glanced down at his hands.

 

“Shut up,” Kurt ground out, “You’re not that special.”

 

“But I dazzle you,” Edward’s voice almost cocky as he rose an eyebrow at Kurt.

 

Kurt crossed his arms, “So does - does this mean we’re dating?” Kurt backtracked, “Or is this a onetime thing where after which you decide to up and ignore me again?”

 

“We can be dating.” Edward answered cautiously.

 

Kurt smiled for the first time in a long time, a smile that reached his eyes.

 

Edward took a sharp breath whispering so low that Kurt couldn't hear, “And you think _I_ dazzle _you._ ”

 

They shared a look, Kurt bubbling, Edward giving a soft smile.

_If I don’t have a boyfriend now, it looks like I shall very soon._ Kurt thought.

 

Edward gazed down at Kurt, feeling the easy burn in the back of his throat. Right now though, that seemed an easy price to be able to be in Kurt’s company. He then heard the note that represented himself play several times. His smile grew.

 

“You said earlier that you knew that I am dangerous, care to share any theories as to why.” Edward asked smoothly.

 

“Not this again, seriously, do you have this thing with being a bad boy or something?” Kurt groaned.

 

“I’m completely serious, you know I am dangerous; or at least think you know how dangerous I am, tell me your theories.” Edward urged.

 

“No, it’s just silly.”

 

“Just one theory, I promise no laughing,” Edward conceded.

 

“Your ring gives you powers. I noticed your family is very similar to you, and you all have that symbol, either on a pendant or ring. So either the ring gives you powers, or you all are part of a cult with supernatural powers.” Kurt supplied totally serious.

 

“You think we’re a cult?” Edward’s voice critical with a hint of laughter at the idea.

 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Kurt voice ice at Edward’s tone.

 

“I did I am sorry,” Edward smirked not in the least apologetic. “But we aren’t part of a cult and our rings don’t give us powers.”

 

“Fine,” Kurt sat for a moment before continuing, “You didn’t say no to you being supernatural.”

 

Edward froze, and Kurt saw from the corner of his eye the rest of the Cullens becoming motionless as well. The singer smirked, finally he had Edward by the neck, he was the predator now, even though he knew that the actual possibility of Edward being supernatural slim as there was no such thing, right? Even through all the proof that been handed to him Kurt remained skeptical.

 

Kurt stood looking at his watch, “I see you in Bio, but I am meeting someone in the Library. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your secret Mr. Supernatural.”

 

It took Edward only a moment, “I will not be attending Biology today.”

 

Turning back to him Kurt asked, “Oh really, whatever for? By chance to avoid moi?”

 

“Not at all, just healthy to skip class every once in a while,” Edward gave a strained smile.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

Kurt walked to biology from the library after meeting up with Heather. She had great news for him, her boyfriend had agreed to dj for nothing. With a smile Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling a voicemail. Putting the cell to his ear he began to listen:

 

“Kurt, I just wanted to see if you would like to do steak for dinner tonight. I’m all for the rabbit food, but sometimes a man needs a steak. Thought we could make a Friday night dinner tradition of it. So let me know and I’ll even go to the store to pick it up.” Charlie’s voice rang out of his phone.

 

Kurt’s arm dropped, _Friday night dinner tradition,_ running through his head over and over. He walked into the classroom on auto-pilot, sitting down at his desk.

 

_Friday night dinner. . .Tradition._

_Dinner on Friday night without Dad._

_Dinner tradition._

He vaguely heard people around him talking, Mr. Banner droning on about the lab, something about blood.

 

Kurt looked around, finding that it felt like he was underwater and there was a roaring in his ears. He put his head in his hands leaning down. He couldn’t handle it, he just couldn’t.

 

_Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad. Oh god, I miss you so much._

“Kurt? Do you need to go to the nurse Kurt?” Kurt looked up as he heard the muffled question, he nodded.

 

Next thing he knew Angela and Zach were at his sides, hefting him up. He was guided out of the classroom but as they turned the corner he pulled away and sat on the ground, head going to between his legs, wrapping his arms around his folded knees.

 

“What is going on? Is there something wrong with Kurt?” asked a familiar voice.

 

“None of your business, where were you. You weren’t in class,” Zach said snidely, just as Angela spoke, “He was on his phone in the hall before class, he came into the room almost catatonic.”

 

Kurt felt stone strong arms wrap around him, one behind his back one under his knees. Kurt heaved a dry sob, turning into Edward’s shoulder wrapping his arms around his Edward’s neck. Edward went rigid under him at the sudden movement, but slowly relaxed slightly as he whispered nonsense words into Kurt’s ear.

 

“He – dinner – Friday night dinner.” He sobbed, “My Dad, and I – we - tradition and I couldn’t, selfish, I was so selfish and he died. He was disappointed and he died,” Kurt was incoherent.

 

“Shh…” Edward had already been walking toward the main office to get Kurt excused, dismissing a furious Zach. He would take him home, keep him safe.

 

He carried Kurt into the office, “Miss Kurt is having a very bad day, something had triggered his anxiety. Can he be excused from the rest of classes, I can take him home.”

 

She looked flustered at the situation and immediately signed the paperwork dismissing Kurt from class. “Take him home Mr. Cullen, I’ll let the chief know. Will you be staying with him?”

 

Edward nodded, “Yes mam, at least until the Chief gets home.”

 

Edward walked out of the office, Kurt still in his arms. Kurt finally began to calm, looking up he finally noticed whose arms he was in. He pushed against Edward’s chest and found he was unmovable.

 

“Edward, put me down,” Kurt said.

 

Edward stopped and looked down just noticing Kurt’s return to the real world. “I’m taking you home.”

 

“I can drive myself,” Kurt protested.

 

“I told the school I would stay with you until your Uncle got home.”

 

“No I can take care of myself,” Kurt was adamant in his protest.

 

Edward shook his head and put Kurt down by the Volvo’s passenger side door.

 

“What about my baby?” Kurt asked.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yes my truck, my baby, I need to take her home.”

 

Edward smiled, “Give me your keys,” Kurt did so reluctantly. Edward turned toward the truck putting the keys into the bed, and walking back. “Alice will bring it to your house later, now get in.”

 

Kurt pouted, arms crossed as he stood by the car, not making a move to get in.

 

“Kurt, I can just drag you back.” Edward said as he saw Kurt look at his truck.

 

“I’m fine, really. Just one small mental break down, I’ve been prone to them lately,” Kurt whined, his voice octaves higher than usual.

 

“Get in Kurt,” he gestured toward the door, as he got in on the driver’s side.

 

Kurt huffed as he got in, quiet as he looked out the window. Edward turned on the car and music streamed out of the speakers. “Clair de Lune, hmmm. . .”

 

“Yes,” Edward smiled, pulling out of the lot.

 

There was silence as Kurt watched the trees blur past them, indicating Edward was going fast, faster than was safe.

 

“What were your parents like, your family?” Edward asked.

 

Kurt glanced over; none of his friends had ever asked that so bluntly. “My Dad, well he was the best man I have ever met, kind, caring, and insightful. He never cared as to what my sexuality was, knew I was gay even before I did, but let me come out in my own time. He taught me all he knew about cars; he was a mechanic and owned his own shop. I can take an engine apart in twenty minutes, and then put it back together in about the same time. He was amazing. The only thing of his that I have is his eyes.”

 

Kurt looked out the window again, “My mother passed when I was eight, she jumped after the pain got too much from being sick. She didn’t want me to have to watch her deteriorate. She was kind, almost to kind; she baked wonderful things and taught me how. She would have tea parties with me and taught me to play the piano. They say that memories fade after time, but I still remember her smile. I take after her; she is the woman version of me.”

 

Kurt looked forward as Edward pulled into the driveway, “I was going to have a stepmom her name was Carol, and I found the ring after he died. She was wonderful, I loved her just as much, and I lost her and my new brother too because they never got the chance to be my family, he didn’t ask her in time.”

 

“My almost stepbrother’s name is Finn, he was a goof with a good heart and an outrageous amount of sense of right, though he didn’t always act on it. Sometimes he bends under peer pressure. He was in the Glee Club with me. They were my family.”

 

“How old are you Kurt?” Edward asked.

 

“I am seventeen,” Kurt smiled.

 

“You don’t really act seventeen,” Edward stated.

 

“I do and I don’t, I have been handed a hell of a hard hand in life. When that happens you have to grow up. I was bullied for my whole school career, thrown in trash cans, slushies thrown in my face, hit and pushed into lockers. My age reflects my life, that’s all.” Kurt looked up at Edward noticing that he was actually much taller than himself by half a foot.”

 

“Hey are you going to the beach this weekend?” asked Kurt.

 

Edward’s interest peaked, “Which beach?”

 

“La Push I think,” Kurt replied.

 

“I can’t, Emmett and myself planned to go hiking at Goat Rock,” he supplied.

 

“Oh, okay, well I guess I will see you next week.” Kurt said as he saw Charlie pull up. He got out of the car, “Hey Charlie.”

 

Edward pulled out of the drive, the small smile he had fading as he drove away.

 

Kurt walked into the house, grateful Charlie didn’t press for information. He walked into his room, heading for his laptop. Turning it on he waited only moments for it to load. He opened the internet and clicked on his email. Puck had sent him something.

 

**Hey Hummel,**

**I just want to say we had girls vs. boys sing off and us boys killed it, we channeled our inner Kurt that’s for sure. It was awesome, you would have liked the assignment, halfway through Mr. Schue changed it to where the girls had to channel us boys and we had to channel the girls.**

**Just wanted to spread the awesome,**

**Puck.**

Kurt logged off smiling, he would respond later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner, to help me create a situation where Kurt has a panic attack, Amaia-Sinblood created a character, she was featured in the chapter above here is her profile:
> 
> Name: Heather  
> Gender: Female  
> Height: 5'6 (don't want her to be that short)  
> Weight: around 120s  
> Hair Color: Blonde  
> Eye Color: Green  
> Personality: a bit cold when she sees fit, but also with a soft, nice side, observant, smart, hard-working and good at helping people.
> 
> So did I nail it?
> 
> Thank you to all my reviewers, you have kept me going.


	7. Horrifying Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightfall’s Melody  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: M/M slash  
> Chapter: (6) Horrifying Truth  
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.  
> Spoiler: Chapter 6 Twilight, No Glee Episode  
> Author: WWSE

_Thoughts_

_“Singing”_

Phone

**Email or Text**

“Talking”

 

Kurt put the steak down on the table beside the baked potatoes before sitting down across from Charlie. “I’m going to the beach this weekend,” Kurt informed.

 

Charlie looked up from his meal and gave a smile. “That’s great. I’m glad you’re getting out with your friends.” Charlie had been feeling guilty about leaving Kurt on the weekends, either because he had to work or he went fishing, and Kurt insisted on him not changing his routine.

 

“Yea,” Kurt looked down at the table, “I also have a date to the dance.”

 

Charlie choked; he wasn’t ready for that, “A date? With who? I thought you had turned that Zach kid down.”

 

“My choir teacher and the principal had made it mandatory to attend. I have to perform along with the rest of the choir. They had seen the video online of my show choir back in Lima. I had already planned to go to Seattle with Edward Cullen that weekend, it was a date and I didn’t even know. Well when I told him that I couldn’t he decided that he was taking me to the dance.”

 

Kurt looked up to see Charlie’s mouth hanging open. The man closed it before asking, “The same Edward Cullen that had caused you to have a panic attack because he was treating like the bully back in Lima had?”

 

Kurt cringed, “I know I sounds bad, but it was like he changed; like he accepted who he was, his sexuality, or at least for the most part. He started flirting with me, and I know I am not misreading signals, because he told me.”

 

“Kurt,” Charlie didn’t know what to do, he just wanted Kurt protected.

 

“I will be careful Charlie, I promise,” Kurt said looking up into Charlie’s eyes.

 

“Fine, then I’m glad you two are getting along.”

 

They ate in silence for a bit before Kurt asked, “Charlie do you know anything about the Goat Rocks?”

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Charlie looked up once again from his mostly eaten steak.

 

“I heard some kids where going to go camping in that area,” Kurt supplied.

 

“That’s not a good area to camp, there are too many bears.” Charlie’s eyes were scrunched together.

 

“Oh maybe I heard wrong.”

 

Dinner remained quiet for the rest of the night.

 

~~~Nightfall’s Melody~~~

 

The alarm clock sounded, “ _I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned.”_

 

Getting up Kurt looked into his mirror, he saw bags and mused hair. He had a lot of work to do today to look presentable. Walking over to his closet he perused his choices.

 

“I really need to go shopping soon.”

 

After minutes of agonizing over his wardrobe he smiled, grabbing his red sports jacket. He snatched his black and white striped t-shirt and his black skinny jeans out of his chest of drawers. He picked up his white knee-high boots, lacing them up quickly. Just as he was walking out he took a look at his scarves before deciding on a black cap. Smiling he walked out of his bedroom down the stairs and to his truck.

 

Pulling up to Newtons’ Olympic Outfitters he parked by Tyler’s Sentra. Kurt got out of the truck putting his keys in the inside pocket of his coat.

 

“Kurt,” Eric waved him over. “Dude I’m glad you could make it. We are still waiting on Zach, Samantha, and Lee to get here. Mike and Lee are driving.”

 

Kurt smiled, “Okay.”

 

“Kurt,” He turned to face Jessica flanked by Lauren and Angela. “You have to spill, Edward like never sits by anyone but his family.”

 

“Yeah Hummel what did you talk about.” Lauren chimed in. Angela looked sheepish behind them but still interested.

 

Kurt smirked, Ice Queen coming fourth.

 

“He wanted to talk about a few things, but mostly we talked about our date,” their jaws dropped as he spoke, Eric choking right beside him.

 

“ _You_ have a date with Edward Cullen?” Lauren asked not believing him.

 

“I certainly do,” Kurt looked down at his nails, noticing they needed serious attention tonight, looki.ng back up, he smirked wider. “We had, had plans to go to Seattle or something that weekend but Ms. Ira had made it mandatory for me to go to the dance as I am one of the performers, so instead we will be attending together.” Kurt hoped Edward didn’t mind him telling them this.

 

“Oh my God!” Jessica squealed, “This is so big.”

 

“Dude, are you sure you want to actually go out with him. He’s kinds snobbish.” Eric asked.

 

Kurt turned to give Eric a look, “Am I not considered snobbish? I have heard many people at school referring to me as such.”

 

“No dude you’re totally a snob,” Eric grinned, “What with your overpriced cloths and attitude, but Kurt you like a cool snob.”

 

Kurt laughed grinning back at Eric. The girls standing back and staring gob smacked at the site, Kurt never laughed like that, he was after all the Ice Queen. The new head bitch, stripping Lauren and even Rosalie of the title within hours of being at the school. Though Rosalie was promoted to Empress not taking he title stripping lying down.

 

Mike walked up with Zach and Tyler, all three goofing off. “What’s going on?” asked Mike.

 

“Kurt has a date to the dance; Ms. Ira is making him go.” Jessica said.

 

Zach walked over to Kurt, “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me to go to the dance with you, I know I asked but you can’t automatically assume that when it became mandatory that I would still take you. But of course since it’s you I will let it slide.” Zach looked like the cat that had caught the canary.

 

“Maybe you should be the one not to assume,” Kurt offered coldly.

 

“What?” Zach asked.

 

“Zach, Kurt’s date is Edward Cullen,” Lauren cackled.

 

Zach turned to Kurt, “But you hate each other!”

 

“No on the contrary really,” Kurt said.

 

“But -“ Zach was cut off by his phone going off.

 

Putting my phone to my ear I said, “Hello?”

 

“Kurt,” he recognized the deep silky voice.

 

“Edward?” Kurt asked.

 

“Yes,” Kurt could hear the smirk in Edward’s voice.

 

“How did you get my number?” Kurt asked.

 

“Alice,” was his simple explanation. Kurt had made sure to grab everyone’s number when he was put in charge of the music for the dance, giving everyone his number in return.

 

“Can I help you?” Kurt smiled, unable to stop himself.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that my brother and I have a longer weekend planned then originally thought as my father decided that it would be a grand idea for the whole family to go camping.” Edward explained.

 

“Oh, when will you be back,” Kurt inquired.

 

“Not before Tuesday night for sure, but I should be at school Wednesday.”

Kurt took a moment before he answered, “Thanks Edward for letting me know.”

 

They hung up and Kurt found six people staring at him, “It was just Edward.”

 

“What did he want?” Jessica pried.

 

“He was just letting me know that his weekend had been extended,” Kurt looked up and around. “Looks like everyone is here, should we go?”

 

“You were serious about Edward Cullen?” asked Zach.

 

“Yes Zach I actually was,” Kurt gave him a hard glare, how dare he insinuate that he wasn’t good enough to get a date other than some boy who wanted to experiment.

 

“Then why isn’t he here now, didn’t you invite him?” Zach was getting hostile now.

 

“I did in fact invite him, but he couldn’t come. His father had decided to take the family camping if my understanding is correct.” Kurt turned to Mike’s suburban, “Everyone else that’s not Zach who is riding with Mike to La Push lets go.”

 

Eric caught up to Kurt sniggering at Zach’s expense, Mike laughing outright, and Lauren smirking as she said, “Burn.”

 

It was only about fifteen miles to La Push and most of the ride the road was surrounded by to dense forest and utterly green foliage. They drove over the Quillayute River twice, Kurt in passenger seat aweing at the sight. As they drove out of forest Kurt could see the steel of the ocean, grey even in the golden sunlight. There were islands, with jutting cliffs, and taller than life fir trees atop them.

 

Kurt had only ever been to La Push’s beach once in his lifetime, his Uncle usually coming to visit them in Lima. His mother had only lived in Forks till she was six, his grandparents splitting after that. When Charlie was older he visited only three times, during his mother’s graduation with their mother, during his parent’s wedding, and then right after he was born. Kurt and his father had visited Charlie right after his mother had died. Charlie taking Kurt to the beach as his father lay on Charlie’s couch inconsolable.

 

Kurt could see the beach as they drove up, there was a thin boarder of sand growing into hundred upon millions of large stones in a rainbow of colors. There was terra-cotta, lavender, several greens, sea green showing through the most, some dull golden rocks, and a blue-grey. There was driftwood scattered all over the beach, bleached white from the salt water. It was like looking a postcard.

 

Mike parked getting out and making his way toward several larger logs in a circle surrounding a fire circle. Kurt followed behind closely as Eric followed him, helping Ben with Angela as they went.

 

Mike approached the circle, grabbing driftwood as he went, Eric and Ben doing the same. Kurt sat beside Angela on a log as the boys put together a teepee like structure. “Hey Kurt have you ever seen a driftwood fire before?”

 

Kurt shook his head no.

 

“You’ll love this then.” Mike lite a match and set a little limb on fire before throwing it onto the teepee structure.

 

Kurt gasped, “Its blue!”

 

“It’s the salt,” replied Angela, and Kurt smiled at her.

 

The rest of the group began to converge around the fire deciding what to do next. Kurt choice decided for him when Zach had stated he was staying here to wait on his brother. Kurt was going hiking.

 

The trip to the tidal pools was uneventful, Kurt watching where he was going to keep from tripping, only grabbing onto Eric once as he slipped.

 

The boys had spent several minutes exploring the pools, jumping from one to the other, active and moving. Kurt sat on a fallen log observing them as they played. After a while they had gotten hungry, removing themselves from the pools.

 

“You coming Kurt?” asked Eric.

 

“No I think I will stay here a while.” Kurt smiled at the group as they left, picking himself up from the log and moving to a large boulder in the middle of a tidal pool.

 

Looking down Kurt was awed, the natural aquarium below him swirling with an abundance of color and life. He smile, it was so beautiful.

 

He began to sing:

 

_“The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was”_

Kurt bent over to touch the water as Edwards face appeared, the ripples erasing his image.

_“Now here we are, so close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest.”_

Kurt sat back up, and looked into the water once more, the anemones undulating in the current.

_“Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah.”_

Kurt began to notice the fish dancing to the rhythm of his voice, the crabs scuttling in and out in patterns. He had always been able to do that, when he sang, it was like the animals surrounding him would be drawn to him, and dance. Very Snow White and Cinderella he knew, but it didn’t stop it from happening. He loved watching fish them most though from the aquariums back in Lima. When he was a kid his mother had shown him this special talent that he happened to share with her.

_“On Sunday you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply.”_

The starfish began to move, as if swaying slowly to his voice.

_“The world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now, baby, try to understand.”_

A black eel streaked in and out of green glossy weeds, circling Kurt’s boulder.

_“Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break.”_

Two hermit crabs began to dance at the edge of his rock, twirling around one another.

_“There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah, yeah.”_

Kurt looked up at the sky, the seagulls flying in pattern to his song. A lone eagle perched on a tree limb giving Kurt an intense stare.

_“When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one; but you slip out of my fingertips, every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh.”_

He looked back down at the tide pool, seeing the school of fish spin and twirl to his music, to his song.

_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break (Let me give your heart a break).”_

Kurt stood on his large jagged boulder, opened his arms wide and belted.

_“'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart; maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break), oh yeah, yeah.”_

Kurt brought his arms down, bringing his hands to his chest.

_“The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love.”_

The clapping and a sharp whistle came from his left, instantly the smile changed to his hard mask. Looking over he saw a boy, maybe fourteen, fifteen years old standing there clapping with a grin on his face. He had long glossy black hair that was pulled back by a rubber band, his dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief, and his skin was a rustic tan without even a hint of a blemish.

 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Kurt asked snidely, he didn’t appreciate being spied on.

 

“I’m Jacob, Jacob Black, Billy’s son. We met once when we were younger and Charlie brought you by the beach.” Jacob was grinning.

 

Recognition clicked, “Yes, you were the boy who through wet sand in my hair and called me a girly-boy.”

 

Jacob laughed, his joy flowing through the air. “Yeah that was me, sorry about that.”

 

“You ruined my outfit,” Kurt was not in the least amused.

 

“You told me I couldn’t be the husband that I had to be the dog.” Jacob walked closer hands in pockets, the edges of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

 

“After you told me I was going to be the wife, I would never marry you. You’re a ruffian obviously; I had good sense even back then.” Kurt couldn’t keep amusement from seeping into his voice either.

 

“I guess I could understand that now, just know I refuse to play house with you ever again,” Jacob said.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Now help me down from this you big brute.”

 

“Brute huh?” asked Jacob.

 

“That’s what I used to describe you to my dad.” Kurt smiled as Jacob helped him off the giant rock.

 

“So you came to live with Charlie?” asked Jacob.

 

“Yes, I am sure your father told you why.”

 

Jacob gave a sad smile, “It’s gotta be hard, I know I’m lost without my mom.”

 

Kurt looked at Jacob noticing that there wasn’t pity but empathy.

 

“Yes, I heard she passed right after mine did, I’m sorry,” Kurt returned the sad smile.

 

“It happened a long time ago,” Jacob looked a bit uncomfortable. Looking up at the sky he shook it off, glancing Kurt’s way, “Isabella was supposed to come here to Forks but she got into a program to graduate early with an associate’s degree I think. Charlie was real bummed about it for a while. He is glad you’re here.”

 

“I’m glad I am too, considering the circumstances.” Kurt began to walk heading for a trail he saw at the edge of the woods, Jacob following. “How are your sisters?”

 

“Rachel and Rebecca are getting on great,” Jacob said. “Rachel is away on scholarship at Washington State, and Rebecca is married to Samoan surfer living in Hawaii.”

 

“Really, that’s great.” Kurt couldn’t help but think how young they were, the twins, and Rebecca already married.

 

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. “So how’s that old truck running for you?”

 

“My baby?” asked Kurt.

 

“Baby?” Jacob laughed. “You can’t possible mean that beat up 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck Charlie bought from my dad.”

 

“Don’t dis my baby,” Kurt defended.

 

“It doesn’t go past 70.”

 

“She’s beautiful, leave her be.” Kurt smile. “Plus I did a little work on her she goes up to 80 if I want to push it.”

 

“You work on cars?” asked Jacob.

 

“Have been since I was ten, my dad owned a shop back in Lima, could take an engine apart and can put it back together in record time.” Kurt smiled.

 

“Have you by chance seen a master cylinder for a Volkswagen lying around by chance?” Jacob was grinning again.

 

“No, but I will let you know if I can find one, I might be able to get in contact with Dad’s old suppliers see if I can get it for cheap,” Kurt laughed a little.

 

“Dude you’re like _the_ best friend a man could ask for,” Jacob was practically jumping around.

 

“How old are you Jacob?”

 

Jacob stilled for a moment, “Fifteen.”

 

“I thought so,” Kurt hummed.

 

It was quiet for a moment before Jacob asked bluntly, “Did you have a boyfriend back home?”

 

Kurt gave him a curious stare.

 

“Dude its like written on your forehead, you like dudes, I’m cool with it,” Jacob sounded sheepish.

Kurt gave a small sad smile. “No, I didn’t. They bullied me too much to for anyone else in the school to admit their like of guys.”

 

“That’s not cool,” Jacob looked angry.

 

“Hmmm,” Kurt looked at Jacob, “Why do you ask? Do you by chance like guys?”

 

“Oh no, totally like girls, I just was curious. After all I was supposed to be your Husband when we were younger; it’s my prerogative to know these things,” Jacob was snickering.

 

Kurt laughed. “Good to know.”

 

“So any prospects here?” Jacob was curious.

 

“Two, but only one I am interested in,” Kurt supplied.

 

“Are they here?” asked Jacob.

 

“The one I have no interest in is. His name is Zach.”

 

“He’s a douche, I think he has gone through most of the girls in Forks and La Push and wants to try something new,” Jacob grimaced.

 

“That was the feeling I got from him,” Kurt was happy his instincts rung true.

 

They began to trek back as the sky darkened, “The other one?”

 

“Edward Cullen, he couldn’t come today he had a family thing.”

 

Jacob sucked in some breath, “The Cullens aren’t supposed to come here onto the reservation.”

 

Kurt looked back startled, “Why not?”

 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone else, I promise,” Kurt laid it on thick batting his eyelashes.

 

“Okay, do you like scary stories?”

 

Kurt cringed on the inside, he liked old horror flicks, but scary stories always gave him nightmares. On the surface he smiled, he was finally going to learn something about the Cullens, about Edward. He had been slowly quietly gathering information, noting all the mishaps that have happened since he started school here. “I love them.”

 

“My tribe the Quileutes have many legends, some going back even as far as the great flood. My ancestors tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the Ark. Our most sacred legend is that we descend from wolves.” Jacob turned his head toward the forest, “It’s even against tribal law to hunt them.”

 

Kurt nodded, so far not so bad.

 

Jacob continued, “Then there are stories of the ‘cold ones’. My great-grandfather knew them, killed them as they are the natural enemies of wolves or rather wolves that turn into men. Your people call them werewolves.”

 

“’Cold ones’,” Kurt inquired.

 

“’Cold ones’ are blood drinkers, vampires” Kurt shivered, “They feast on humans. One day my great-grandfather had found a clan of them, they claimed not to drink any human blood, only drinking from animals to satisfy their hunger. They created a treaty with us, they wouldn’t come onto our land and if they were to kill any humans they would be killed immediately.”

 

“That’s nice but what do the Cullens have to do with it, are they a similar clan?” asked Kurt.

 

Jacob grabbed Kurt’s arm, “No they are the very same clan, though they have three new vampires with them this time, a male, a female, and the mother.”

 

“You look totally spooked!” exclaimed Jacob.

 

Kurt felt the shivers resurface as they walk back onto the beach. “You’re a very good story teller, I will most definitely have nightmares tonight,” Kurt smiled at Jacob’s grin.

 

 Zach marched over, “It’s about time, we were waiting to leave.”

 

Kurt gave him a glare before turning to Jacob, “I guess I will see you later.”

 

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah I’m sure Dad will want to come over to watch a game sometime soon.”

 

“Great, see you,” Kurt hurried to Mike’s car.

 

On the way home he sat in the back, resting his head against the back of the seat he began to dose thinking of all the information he had been given. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted:   
> Demi Lovato – ‘Give Your Heart A Break’  
> Natasha Bedingfield – ‘Unwritten’
> 
> Author’s Note: So thank you to the few that reviewed it kept me going, the more I hear praise the more inspired I am so I am eternally grateful. 
> 
> Jacob is finally in the story! And I know they flirted but there will be no romance between them, they will have an easy friendship, falling into it quickly as you can see. Jacob does feel a connection to Kurt though, that’s what makes it easy. Jacob is comfortable around him, not caught up on Kurt’s sexuality, and not seeking any romance from him. There will be flirting, but as a joke kinda thing so no one get their hopes up. The connection will be explained at a much later date and not in this book, but rather the sequels just so you know. 
> 
> Thank you all! Please review!


End file.
